


Duality

by Tete_a_Tay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Bruce Banner-centric, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Bruce Banner, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hulk Sex (Marvel), Hulk Talks (Marvel), Locked In, Love, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smart Hulk (Marvel), Tags Contain Spoilers, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, just a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete_a_Tay/pseuds/Tete_a_Tay
Summary: Smutty Bruce Banner/Reader insert with eventual Hulk smut.  Reader is left intentionally vague for self-insert.Her crush, the cute regular with the nervous disposition turns out to be a little more exciting than originally thought. After her saftey is compromised it's revealed that she has not just been dating a scientist studying the Avengers, she's dating the biggest, greenest one. Bruce must learn to trust himself and his happiness, as well as the Hulk, to keep this small piece of joy he's found in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted here before, I'm nervous ya'll! It gets smutty in here...right after I lay down the lightest layer of plot icing.

The bell announcing a customer chimed happily above the coffee shop door. The barista, hair tied up in a messy bun, spun to greet them with a soft smile already on her lips. At the sight of the customer though, her eyes lit up and the smile on her lips bloomed to one of genuine joy.

“Heeeeey! Bruce! Long time no see!” The woman moved to stand beside the cash register, still beaming. “Haven’t seen you in forever, I missed ya.” She leaned forward on the counter and winked at him. The older man grinned bashfully and laughed, offering his hands palm up in surrender.

“Yeah, sorry. Work, you know?” He grinned back at her and stood calmly at the register. “You still remember my favorite?”

She straightened up, putting a hand to her chest in mock surprise. “You think I’ve forgotten you? That quickly? That’s rude of you, Bruce!” She spun away from him and began making his usual order. She wasn’t sure what exactly he did for work, but he often showed up here looking worn out. It was hardly surprising. The world was going to hell in a handbasket, the Avengers were there to protect the city but new threats just kept coming. “You missed all the excitement around here, you know?” She said as she moved from one station to the next.

He chuckled softly and mumbled something low, glancing towards the window. She turned towards him questioningly and he shook his head, dismissing it. He made a noncommittal noise. “Nothing, I...I heard about it all.” She brought his order to the counter for him and rang up him up quickly. He handed over his cash, glancing down to notice that she’d written his name with the standard smile for the c, as she’d been doing. He picked it up and took a sip and she smiled at him, her expression a little sly, a little flushed.

“Have a good day, Bruce. Don’t be such a stranger, okay?” Her voice dropped, quieter and more sultry. He paused to stare at her but the bell announced another customer and the moment was gone. She started to tend to them as he moved towards the door, wondering if maybe he should take the chance and ask her out this time. There were lots of reasons not to, personal and work and just...everything all wrapped up in one giant...green mess. He’d decided against it for the millionth time when he heard her call out for him just as he started out the door. “Bruce! Check the other side of the cup, too.” She flashed him another dazzling smile, cheeks flushed slightly.

Slightly puzzled he continued out the door and lifted the cup, turning it in his hand to see the other side. There, written with a heart instead of a smile this time, was her number. He paused just outside and looked back through the closed door. She was watching him from over one of the machines and he saw her eyes wrinkle with a smile. He laughed softly to himself and walked away with a little spring in his step.

Texting her was a different story, however. He’d decided against a call but couldn’t bring himself to actually take that step. He agonized over it for so long, keeping the cup sitting on his desk at Stark Towers. When Tony grabbed it to toss it, snarking something about not collecting trash, Bruce had jumped after it. Tony was surprised and raised a brow. 

“Uh, what just happened?” 

“Just leave it, Tony.” Bruce was embarrassed, and turned back around placing the cup back. Tony blinked in surprise and stared at the cup for a moment before noticing the number. 

“Are we...dating, Banner?” Tony was interested, not teasing.

“No...Tony...I’m not.” He stammered over his words, running a hand through his hair anxiously. “Let’s just leave it.”

“Maybe you should. Lighten up a little!” He clapped his hands on Bruce’s shoulders and the man flinched and laughed sarcastically. 

“Yeah, let’s just date like normal and if we ever have an argument...Well I guess the Big Guy will settle it for us!” He said spinning in the chair to face Tony, a challenge in his eyes.

“You can’t let him ruin your life, Banner. I get what you’re saying but-”

“Do you, Tony? Because I don’t know that you do. It’s not easy for me. I can’t just remove the suit and become normal. I don’t get to be anybody but who I am, I…” He trailed off as he felt his muscles clenching, his skin turning a slight shade of green. 

Tony held his hands up towards him, mouth dropping open. “Woah, woah Bruce! Are you saying you think the suit is what makes me not normal because I find that highly insulting.” He huffed and shook his head. 

Bruce grit his teeth and turned away, a serious expression on his face.

“Look, Bruce, you don’t have to marry her. Just...live a little. While you can, okay?”

Bruce scrubbed his hands across his face as Tony left the room, attempting to calm himself back down. He knew that Tony had a point but he had a hard time doing anything normal. He was learning to control himself and the Big Guy, but it wasn’t easy. The idea of getting close to anyone, closer than he was to the other Avengers, was frightening. Sometimes the Big Guy got control and he didn’t get it back for days. The Big Guy had gotten better about his anger in some ways but most of it was dumb luck. Maybe he could text her a little though. Tony was right, they didn’t have to get serious. If he made it clear that this was something casual, maybe things would work. It wasn’t the type of thing he normally preferred but given everything else, it might be for the best.  
So, he text her and she replied almost right away with a smile emoji, telling him she thought he’d never get in touch. They text for so long Bruce lost track of time and when he realized that he was still at his desk it was already past midnight. He told her he didn’t want to keep her up and she responded that she’d been waiting for the chance to talk with him like this and she didn’t mind. After a few more texts they said goodnight and Bruce left for his own apartment.

The relationship was a slow burn, but she didn’t seem to mind that. Bruce was happy for it. There were times when, due to one Avenger thing or another, he was away a lot. Places where he couldn’t talk on the phone for literal risk to the security of the united states, or earth or the realm. She seemed to take it in stride though, happy to accept the dates when he was available and exchanged texts when he wasn’t. By now the whole group had heard about her in some small fashion. He was keeping her out of things though, trying his damndest to keep her from being pulled into anything. As far as she knew he was just a scientist researching the impact of the avengers and new alien fauna. The others had cautioned him that if he intended to keep her around he needed to pull her in or she would become a target regardless.

That would mean telling her he was an Avenger. Which consequently would mean telling her about the Big Guy. He didn’t know if he wanted to do that. Thankfully she brought him a bit of peace he couldn’t seem to find anywhere else. The last time they’d gone out to dinner she had asked him how causal their relationship was. He had sputtered and stammered in his usual way until her hand met his. She just wanted to know if he felt they were exclusive. His heart sank a little, because he wasn’t sure what that meant for her. Had she been dating others? It would be hard for him to take, but he didn’t have a right to claim any of her other than what she gave. 

He’d said that he wasn’t available enough for her as much as he’d like, much less anyone else. He didn’t have any room for any others, nor did he want them. She had smiled and squeezed his hand and told him that she hadn’t seen anyone since they started talking. She understood they weren’t exactly official, they were still a causal thing, almost more friends than dating. Over the months and few dates they’d gone on they hadn’t spent the night together. Though they flirted heavily in text and somewhat in person, they’d done little more than kiss.

A few more weeks passed and finally Bruce asked about their casual arrangement. If she wanted to call it anything, make it more official. He felt like a kid, sliding her a note with “will you be my girlfriend” scribbled hastily above two check boxes. Her sweet chuckle had warmed his heart when she coyly asked if he was asking her to be his girlfriend. When he said that he was, she laughed again and told him she would be happy too. They had discussions about the speed, or rather lack thereof in their relationship. Bruce was worried he wasn’t providing enough for her. Time, attention, affection. She’d said that they were both adults with busy lives. His work was important and she understood that. He fell in love with her like a slow drip, but this sent him plummeting into the abyss. 

They were happy. She appreciated slow after her last few relationships and there wasn’t a rush. There was undoubtedly desire in her eyes when she said she wished they could spend more time together, but she adored his self control. This had brought him pause because while of course he wanted to take her home and answer her desire, he was worried. She spoke of self control but she had no idea. If his heart rate went too high they could have an unexpected problem and he found it hard to believe he’d be able to keep his heart from racing given that look in her eyes. So he put off going home with her or inviting her back to his. 

They hadn’t seen each other in nearly a month when finally Bruce was back stateside. They had dinner at one of the higher end restaurants seated outside so they could overlook the view of the city from 12 stories up. Her fingers were intertwined with his across the table and she was chewing on her lips in a way that should have been entirely illegal. 

“You’re beautiful.” He said, voice soft, staring at her with quiet warm adoration. 

She smiled, blushing a little and squeezed his hand. “You’re a flatterer, Bruce.” She reached for her wine glass and took a sip, eyeing him over the rim. A sly look crossed her face and she placed the glass back down. She lowered her voice and leaned in, but he could hear her clearly across the small intimate table. “I’d wonder if you were just trying to flatter me into your bed, but that wouldn’t require any persuasion at this point. I’d go ready and willing.” She looked into his eyes with an expression on her face he couldn’t describe. Something a mixture between innocent and devilish, full of raw desire. He felt a resounding throb in his groin as he stared at her. 

He knew he had to answer her. Had to explain somehow. If he kept putting her off she’d think he was uninterested and he was anything but that. Sex had taken a very strong push to the backseat of his mind lately but looking at her now, as she tilt her head slightly her eyes all but begged him… God it made him hard just looking. He opened his mouth to reply, shifting in his seat to attempt to hide what was going to strain against his pant if he wasn’t careful. His cheeks were flushed and he fumbled a little, smiling bashfully. He chuckled. “I, uh, wow, I was not expecting that. I want so badly to…” He raised a hand and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“Oh my God.” 

“No, please just let me explain. It’s so…” He glanced up at her soft exclamation, thinking she thought he was rejecting her. But she wasn’t even looking at him. She was staring into the sky over the city, eyes squinted with effort. “What?” He turned to look and saw an all too familiar sight. 

“Is that...a plane? It’s so low…” She said, her voice nervous. He watched with disbelieving eyes as the little spots of light grew closer and closer. They were coming towards them. 

“...no. It’s not a plane…” He sighed, watching as the Iron Man suit approached and any thought of a normal date went out the window. 

“Holy Shit, that’s Iron Man.” She said, other tables around them put down their forks and began to chatter. She glanced at him, clearly excited, and was confused by his resigned and irritated expression. 

Tony brought the suit to a hover just above them and the helmet retracted into the suit so his face could be seen. He continued to the ground until he stood by the couple’s table, glancing amused between the two very different emotions displayed on their faces. “Hey party people,” He grinned at Bruce. “We’ve got a bit of an issue, Banner.” And now her astonished gaze turned to Bruce, eyes wide with surprise. “Oh, manners, sorry. I’m Tony Stark, Iron Man, you know me, yeah?” He gave her a charming grin. “I’m stealing your date unfortunately, definitely not what I’d prefer, but you know how threats to the city and world can be.” He rolled his eyes, voice sarcastic. “So, maybe a little more hustle, Banner? Never mix business and pleasure, remember that? Yeah? Let’s go.” 

Bruce hadn’t moved, but his face had reddened as her eyes moved between Tony and him. She finally managed to speak, laughing a little at the situation. “You know Tony Stark, Bruce?”

Tony’s brows went up and he looked at Bruce in surprise. “ _Oh_. Well _this_ will be fun.” Tony’s suit began to beep and speak and he spun around to face the city. “Last chance, Banner. You need to go. _Now_.”

Without another word Bruce leapt from his seat and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her with him. She stumbled trying to keep up as they headed in doors, turning to watch as Iron Man’s helmet reappeared and he flew off. “Bruce. Bruce!” She was trying to catch his attention but he refused to stop until they reached the elevator. She pulled her arm from him. “What was that about? I thought you researched the Avengers, not that you knew them personally?”

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and inhaled deeply. “Uh yeah you could say that. You could definitely say that.” He jabbed the button a third time just as the door dinged and opened. He rushed inside, pulling her with him. 

“Bruce what’s going on? I don’t understand.” Just as the doors closed the building rattled with an explosion. Even within the building they could hear car alarms blaring. 

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t. But we have to go. Just trust me okay?” He looked to her, face sincere. She nodded and took his hand, obviously nervous. A few more explosions sounded before they reached the bottom floor and left the building. They were on the wrong side to see the damage but soon Iron Man flew over and paused above them. 

“Take her to Stark Tower. She isn’t safe to go home. And-shit!” He cursed as another loud rumble echoed from the other side of the building and took off towards it. Bruce squeezed her hand tighter and took off towards a nondescript dark car parked nearby. An official looking woman got out and Bruce spoke to her. 

“Take her to Stark Towers and put her somewhere safe.” The agent nodded in the affirmative and Bruce turned to her now. “I’m sorry. I’ll explain later. I promise.” He leaned in to kiss her quickly but she startled him when she stepped into him and kissed him hard. Her hands went to the back of his head and she deepened the kiss as their tongues twined together. He kissed her hard in return, holding her tight to him. Another boom sounded though and he was forced to pull away. “Go. Be safe. I’ll be there soon.”

He watched as she got in the car and the agent drove away. He didn’t move until she was out of sight. As they drove she tried to question the agent but the woman didn’t respond. Once they arrived the woman silently left the car and opened the rear door for her. The agent hustled her quickly inside and took her to a bedroom. She looked over the luxurious room, assuming it had to be a guest room, and turned to question the woman again. The door was already sliding closed and it locked behind her. She knew this because an automated voice informed her the room was secure. 

She moved to the window and tried to figure out where the fight had been, tried to see what was happening. She couldn’t. Bruce was there, off where she couldn’t see. What the hell was he doing staying there? She paced the room for what felt like hours before she finally sat on the bed. She had her phone and decided to text Bruce at least. After about fifteen minutes, with no answer to her text, she heard a loud crash that seemed to come from the building she sat in. Fear overwhelmed her. What if the battle came this way? She was trapped. Locked in this room. 

She ran to the door and tried to open it. She played with the number pad near it, hoping to get lucky. “Please let me out! I don’t want to die in here!” She yelled, hoping the woman on the other side would hear her. There was no answer. “You have no right to lock me up here!” Finally, the door slid open and she raced out. She slid to a stop when she saw Tony standing in the living room. 

“Where’s Bruce?” She blurted instantly, looking about the room. 

“Bruce is...not here right now.” He rubbed at a muscle in his arm and began to windmill the arm, working out soreness. “But there is someone I think you need to meet.” 

She was a little too shell shocked by everything to protest, and as he started to walk towards an elevator she followed. “Is Bruce okay?” She asked once she reached his side. 

“Yeah. Bruce is okay. There’s just a couple details that you should be made aware of. It really shouldn’t be my place to do this but, I don’t see I have much of a choice.”

She furrowed her eyebrows at him and he waved his hand as if to tell her to wait. When they entered the elevator he spoke aloud to signal it where to go. 

“Containment room?” She questioned him. 

“Just wait.”

When they exited the elevator they proceeded down a long hallway that ended in a small room. On the other side of the wall she heard banging and loud noises. Before she could question Tony, a portion of the wall slid up to reveal a window or, rather, what appeared to be a two way mirror. On the other side of that mirror was the Hulk. 

Of course she knew who the Hulk was. She’d heard of him in the reports on the Avengers. Looking at him though, just barely a wall away, she took a step back. He was throwing himself around, banging huge fists on the floor and walls. She turned to stare at Tony with wide eyes. “Why…?” There were so many things to ask. She looked back to the Hulk before she could complete her sentence and watched him again. It hurt her heart to watch him thrash and scream, like a trapped animal. Hulk turned his head and stared at the mirror, lips pulled back in a snarl. As if he knew someone was behind it. 

“I can’t speak for Banner. Or why he didn’t talk to you about the Avengers. But your safety is compromised now and you need to know why you can’t leave Stark Towers for the foreseeable future. This should have been Bruce’s conversation to have, but I don’t know when we get Bruce back.”

She looked at him in shock. “What do you mean get Bruce back? And my safety is compromised?”

He sighed and reached up to rub the bridge of his nose. “I need a scotch.” He mumbled before he addressed her again. “So...Bruce is an Avenger. Because of that your identity is now known and we have to get you a new one before you can continue to live your life.”

She scoffed when he mentioned Bruce being an Avenger. “Bruce is a scientist. Not an Avenger.”

“Yes. He is. The leading scientist in gamma radiation, of which he got a heavy, heavy dose and goes a little Jolly Green Giant when he’s angry.”

Her face twitched and she opened her mouth, face screwed up in disbelief. “I don’t even know what-“ Tony threw his arm out towards the mirror and she turned to look mid-sentence. Close enough to the glass that his breath was fogging the mirror was the Hulk. He was staring hard at them, but not really seeing them. This close she could see the similarities and her jaw dropped. “Bruce is the HULK?”

Whether he heard her voice or not, the Hulk bellowed and slammed his fist against the glass and she jumped. “It’s reinforced.” Tony said, not moving. “We’ve had lots of practice. Eventually he’ll calm down and he’ll be Bruce again, he should have told you sooner.” The Hulk began to bang his head against the glass and she flinched away. “Come on, I’ll take you back to your room for now. When he’s back, you can see him.”

“No. I want to wait for him.” She pulled away from Tony’s offered hand and crossed her arms. 

She stood and watched him for hours. Or at least, it felt like it must be hours. He threw himself so hard against the walls he nearly knocked himself out. Occasionally he returned to the window and she would move closer to watch his face, to search for Bruce. She couldn’t see much of him. His face was there in form, though definitely different, but there was no Bruce in his eyes. She wanted to go in with him, to try to draw Bruce out, but she worried Tony would be upset. Would the Hulk hurt her?

She was nearly dozing off on the floor, sitting with her knees up to her chest, when she heard a different noise than the Hulk’s roaring. Jerking to her feet she watched the tail end of Bruce’s transformation. His body withered to a familiar shape leaving him laying on the floor of the room with only shredded pants remaining. She rushed away from the window, down a second hall that she assumed would have the door to enter the containment room. She found a secured sealed door with another key pad. She jabbed at it erratically. “Tony, he’s back, open the door!” She yelled into the com.

After a moment Tony’s voice came back in answer. “You sure he’s got control?”

“Goddamnit open this door, I saw him!” There was a mumbled protest of her harsh words but the door opened. She rushed inside falling to her knees beside the pale and tired looking man. “Bruce, are you alright? Oh my God, Bruce.” He had blood on his knuckles and face from where the Hulk had been throwing himself around. Bruce groaned and squinted at her.

“What...what are you doing here?” He rasped, struggling to sit up.

“Tony brought me. I’ve...I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Tony?” His face wrinkled in confusion and he shook his head. “He brought you where?”

“Home sweet home, Banner. Where else could I bring her and the Jolly Green Giant?” Bruce turned to look at Tony who strode in the room, cool as a cucumber and munching on some nuts.

“You….” Bruce began to laugh in disbelief shaking his head, he turned from Tony. “You know?” His question was firm and he stared at her searchingly.

“I know. I saw. I waited for you.”

Bruce closed his eyes in resignation. “This...I didn’t want this.”

“She handled it like a champ, Banner. Not exactly I conversation I wanted to have with her but I guess I didn’t have much choice after-” Tony’s voice was harsh and scolding and Bruce glared up at him.

“Stop! Right now.” Her voice interrupted Bruce’s reply and both men looked at her. “This was a shitty situation but it’s over and done now. Bruce literally just….just got back. You two can argue later but you’re not about to...to have to go away again so soon.” She stumbled, unsure how to phrase what she meant. In the end it sounded good enough. “So that can wait, alright?”

Bruce nodded and looked to the floor, his expression unreadable. Tony popped a few more nuts into his mouth and smirked. “I like you. Good choice Banner.” With that he spun and left them in the big empty room.

“Come on Bruce. Let’s get you up and out into a real room before we both get locked in here. Okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter this time, but just wanted to actually give everyone a taste of what they're here for. Hope you enjoy! <3

The man was quiet the entire way to the bedroom. The only bedroom she knew, of course, was the one she’d been locked in before. When they reached it and she sat him, groaning, onto the bed he finally spoke. “I shouldn’t have gotten you involved in all this. It was unfair. I...It might be best if we were to-”

“Bruce, please. I understand why you were so secretive. It makes perfect sense for a number of reasons. Would I have liked to know? Yeah, it’s pretty important. But I get it. What were you supposed to do? Be alone forever?” She approached him and rubbed his bare shoulder in a comforting way. “I...I don’t want to break up, Bruce. I like you. It’s all pretty complicated and it _is_ unfair, this whole situation is...for both of us. But...I don’t think it’s a reason to give up on anything.” She raised her hand to his curls and ran her fingers through them, then sat softly on the bed beside him.

“If you really want to end things, obviously I can't force you into anything and I won’t. Just...do it because that’s what you want, not because you feel like you have to. Okay?” She looked away from him and dropped her hands to her lap.

“What about the Hulk?” His voice was quiet and low. “What about...that whole part of my life that I literally have no control over?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, Bruce. We’ll never know, though, unless we try. I really-” She turned to look at him her eyes full of emotion, his hands landed on her shoulders and he crushed his lips into hers. She took no time to respond and leaned into him, using her hands to push him back on the bed. She turned quickly, straddling him, and he groaned softly underneath her. She leaned down and kissed him again, just as hard and hungry. His hands roamed her back, coming to settle on her ass.

“You’re sure?” He pulled away from her lips and pressed his forehead against hers. “You’re really sure?”

She laughed a little and nipped at his lip. “I am so sure, Dr. Banner. Please put the sad puppy eyes away before I do something drastic.”

“Is that a threat?” He said softly, staring deep into her eyes and poking his lower lip out in a playful pout. A smirk curled at the corner of his lips.

She raised an eyebrow at him and rocked her hips, grinding herself into his already slightly hard cock. She smirked openly down at him as he exhaled a groan, shutting his eyes. “That...that’s something else we need to talk about.” His hands fell to her hips and he stilled her. “The Big Guy...Hulk...if I get mad or if my heart goes too fast....he comes out. So…” He glanced down towards his crotch, then back to her face raising his brows.

“So...you don’t want to have sex, ever?”

“I uh, I definitely do. What I _don’t_ want is to....not be present for it.”

She smiled softly and moved off of him, laying beside him instead. “You think I can’t seduce the Hulk too? Am I not his type?” She joked, rolling up on her side to face him.

Bruce paled for a minute and then laughed. “Does he have a type? I...I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“I understand, but, maybe I’m willing to take that chance. You can’t keep teasing me, Bruce. I want you. I want you _so_ bad.” She shut her eyes as she stressed the so.

He felt his cock twitch in response to the yearning in her voice. He hadn’t ever been a casanova, but he wasn’t a virgin. All the same, it had been a while. He shut his eyes too, smiling softly. “You’re the worst, you know that?”

“Maybe,” She whispered in his ear before pulling the lobe between her teeth and nibbling it lightly. “Or maybe I’m the best. You won’t know until you try.”

He hissed between his teeth. Before the Big Guy, before all this nonsense he would have already been all over her. The things he wanted to do to her... he wanted to lose himself in her body, to fuck her until she screamed his name. His heart started to beat faster and he knew he had to change his thought pattern.

“Maybe we can start slow.” She wasn’t whispering in his ear anymore, she had sat up quickly. He felt her slim fingers at the button of his pants. Without meaning to he arched into her touch but he opened his eyes and looked to her, confused. “If we don’t go right into it...maybe we can figure out how you’ll react. I know that would work so much better than trying to resist you.” She smirked softly and he chuckled in disbelief. 

“I...I don’t know that I’m that much of a charmer. What do you have in mind?”

She grinned, delightled, her cheeks flushed and she let her eyes slide down his body to land on his semi-hard bulge. “Old school. At the very beginning.” She released the button of his pants, then lowered his zipper slowly, bit by bit. He raised his arms and tucked them under his head, smiling bashfully at her, eyebrows still raised. 

Her hand carefully snaked into his boxes and he arched his back again, eyes closing at her touch. It took barely a touch him for him to grow rock hard. She could feel herself getting wet at simply the sensation of his skin in her hand. She looked up to his face, watching as he bit his lip. She stroked him a few times and he moaned low in his throat. Here she paused, taking a moment to pull his boxers down a little and finally catch her first glimpse of his cock. It sprang free of the confines of the boxers and she smiled at the sight. He was on the above end of average with a small, well trimmed amount of dark hair at the base. An appreciative hum escaped her and when she looked back to his face she found him watching her, eyes burning with desire. She grabbed hold of his shaft again and pumped him steadily. Already precum glistened at his tip. She found it hard to focus, wanting to both see his face and his cock.

Her touch was more than he’d had in a while and he moaned and grunted as she handled him, thrusting into her palm. She wanted so badly to take him into her mouth. Longed to surprise him while his eyes were closed but she wouldn’t. They needed to take it slow, and she would make sure they did. She increased her speed and with her free hand she reached below his cock to fondle his balls. This touch seemed to send a shock through him and he jerked, moaning breathily. “So close.” She bit her lip and increased her speed, her fingers massaging his balls delicately. His hand reached out and grabbed her thigh, squeezing it. 

“Fuck.” He began to shudder under her, his grip on her thigh growing tight as he began to spurt. She felt the heat of his release coating her hand and she kept pumping gently until she was sure he finished. He lay panting afterwards, staring up at her in dazed awe.

She lowered herself, not moving her now coated hand and planted a kiss on his lips. “I guess this experiment was a success, Dr. Banner.” She rose from the bed then, heading for the bathroom that was attached to the room. Inside she washed her hands and when she came out she had a towel for him. He lay spent on the bed, body limp, softening cock still exposed. “How was that?”

He blew air out of his cheeks, taking the towel from her. “That was...wonderful. Thank you.”

“And not a bit of green. Seems it’s not as bad as you feared. We’ll keep going slow, Bruce. It’ll be fun.” He looked up at her and shook his head.

“God, you’re trouble.” He reached for her and she snuggled back into his side. She was still yearning for him, but she didn’t want to push things. She restrained herself instead, reasoning it was for the best.

“So, according to Tony I have to live her for a while. I’ve been compromised somehow.” She looked at him, not really sure what else to stay.

Bruce sighed. “I’m sorry. If it helps, I’ll be here too.” Then he quickly corrected himself. “Not that I’m compensation for your whole life on hold…”

She chuckled a little and rolled her eyes playfully. “I know what you mean Bruce. It’s definitely going to be interesting if you’re here too though. How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?”

“Uh...yeah. That’s a good point.” For a moment his face clouded with his typical serious brooding look. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

“Stop with that. Just...try to enjoy it, okay?” She felt him smile against her lips and he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up, groggy and confused and absolutely freezing. She felt the warmth of a body behind her and remembered that Bruce had decided to stay the night. She smiled sleepily and reached back to grab the blanket. She decided that she’d have to tease him tomorrow, she’d meant the blanket stealing as a joke. She touched a bare area of skin that she first assumed was Bruce’s torso, but when she followed it up, she found it attached to...a much larger torso. She opened her eyes and looked down to where Bruce was touching her and saw a large green hand, bigger than her head. 

Her heart started thudding and she carefully tried to pull herself away. Somehow, someway, Bruce had...changed in the night. She realized now that she was awake that the bed was tilting towards his side and the weight of his hand was enormous. She wasn’t sure what she should do. Should she leave and get Tony? Would he escape if she did? As she tried to scoot away from him, the hand suddenly tightened and pulled her back. If he placed his palm on her belly button she had no doubt he could nearly hold her in his hand. She didn’t make a sound as he pulled her to him, her back pushed up against his chest. Was he…? Were they cuddling?

Confused and alarmed she attempted her little shimmy again only for the hand to tighten once more and stop her progress. From above and behind her she heard a deep voice. “No leave.”

The Hulk could talk? She made to roll over but he was restricting her movements. She had to admit, he was gentle. “Can I...can I face you?” She said, her voice quiet.

“No turn. No see.” He said, voice wary.

She reached her hands down and ran them over his one large hand. It was amazing how large he was, she wanted to see him, up close. “Why?” She wasn’t sure why she was pushing her luck but...this was Bruce somewhere in there right? 

“Want leave. No see.”

“I won’t leave Bruce, please-”

His voice was angrier when he answered now. “Not Bruce!”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Hulk. I won’t leave. I’ve seen you before, I won’t...I’ll stay here with you as long as you’re gentle, okay?”

He was quiet for a moment but then grumbled to himself. “Not hurt.” With the hand that held her he lifted her easily and turned her to face him. She gaped at the size difference. If she wanted to, she could lay on his chest and curl up on him like a big green bed. Her eyes moved from his chest to his face and she found his eyes watching her. There was undeniably some of Bruce’s features in his face and she was awed by him.

“Hi.” She whispered, smiling nervously. He didn’t reply, merely watched her. “Do you...know who I am?”

“Pretty lady. Bruce like pretty lady.” That made her heart happy and she smiled. 

“I like Bruce too.” She said softly, reaching a hand towards him. He flinched and growled a little, deep in his giant chest. “I won’t hurt you, I just...can I touch your face?” When she moved again he let her. Her hand traced his face and he sighed closing his eyes, seeming to enjoy her touch. “Do...do you like me too, Hulk?” His eyes opened and he stared at her for a long moment. 

“Hulk like pretty lady before Bruce.” He said, a tad competitively.

She smiled and placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. “I haven’t really had a chance to meet you yet Hulk, but I like this Hulk. Right here.” He looked down at her hand for a moment before a childlike smile spread over his face.

“Hulk stay with pretty lady.”

“Yes you can. You’ll let Bruce come back in the morning, though? So they don’t try to put you in that room?” She winced as she mentioned it and Hulk’s face grew dark, as if he was angry at the thought but he nodded. “That’s good. Could I...Could I have the blanket though? I’m cold.”

The blanket lay draped across his side, barely covering him. He picked it up between two fingers, turning so he lay on his back. Suddenly he lifted her up and placed her on his chest, settling himself in the center of the bed. He covered her then, on top of him. She raised up to look at him but his eyes were already closed. He lay a hand on top of her and she wrapped her hand around his finger. “Goodnight, Big Guy.” She whispered, and he made a rumbling noise in his chest in response.

The next morning she woke to something lightly rubbing her back. As she recalled the events of the night before she wondered if she’d dreamt it. She opened her eyes and found herself still laying directly on top of an awake Bruce. He smiled at her. “What happened here?” He murmured, half-awake. 

“Bruce, something happened last night-” She started talking fast, instantly awake. She shifted on him and felt something jab into her hip. Bruce arched his back into her and she found herself heavily distracted.

“I’m sorry. It’s uh...not really to be helped since you’re laying on me.” His voice was husky, quiet, and his eyes darted to her lips. “But wait what happened last night?” He looked suddenly concerned and he shifted under her. She rolled quickly off of him.

“I woke up because you’d stolen all the blankets but then...I realized it wasn’t you in bed with me anymore.” She was excited, eyes glowing. He looked simply confused.

“What? I don’t follow?”

“Hulk. Bruce, it was Hulk. He was in bed with me last night. I tried to get up and he stopped me and-”

“Did he hurt you? I never should have stayed. What happened?” He sat up quickly, glancing around the room.

“Bruce, no no. Nothing like that.” She cupped her hands around his face. “Did you know he can talk? He talked to me Bruce.”

Now he was even more confused than before. “Uh, yeah I know he can talk. Not well but...what...what did he say?”

“He didn’t want me to leave, he said that you liked me and that he liked me. He basically...he wanted to cuddle Bruce. He wanted to stay and I...I asked if you could come back in the morning and he said yes. He laid me on top of his chest and I fell back asleep and...here you are.”

Bruce shook his head. “You’re saying he wanted to cuddle? No room wrecking, nothing? Are you sure you didn’t dream it? That’s...nothing like The Hulk.”

“I didn’t, I swear I didn’t Bruce. Stay again tonight and we’ll see if it happens again. We can put a camera on or something.”

“We can’t risk that again. What if he does come back and he’s mad and he hurts you? What if he destroys the building? We can’t risk all that. Tony won’t allow it.”

“Bruce this could be life changing for you. If he can be out and not destroy things...think of what that means.” She looked at him, excited and beaming. “We won’t tell Tony. You get us a camera and we do this again. Please Bruce. We have to try. Maybe it was just a dream but I don’t think so.”

Bruce shook his head. “I can’t risk you like that.”

“Bruce I don’t think he’ll hurt me. He likes me too. Please, Bruce. We have to try. For you. Just...please. It’s only one more night, staying the night. It’s not like it wouldn’t ever happen again. It’s going to eventually so we need to know, right?”

He considered her words, not failing to recognize the implication there. She wanted to continue their relationship and if they did, they would spend more nights together. She held such earnest in her expression and he couldn’t help but think he was falling in love with her. She seemed to care so deeply for him, had been willing to accept the drawbacks of his life with little to no hesitance. And now she’d shared a bed with the Hulk, talked with it. And was willing to do it again. “I don’t like this. You’re right though. But maybe we can have Tony put a bed in the safe room or…”

“The safe room pisses him off. I mentioned it last night. If you’re worried about me being hurt, locking us there would be the worst thing to do. You know Tony will say no. Please, Bruce. Just give it a chance.” She grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “Besides, he said he liked me before you did. So you kind of stole me from him.” She was teasing now, but Bruce stared at her with open puzzlement. 

“He said that? I know he’s always there. Waiting and watching but…” Bruce seemed troubled. “He’s wanted to come out around you before. I always figured it was the excitement of...you.”

“Bruce if this works he may be able to come out around me. He was sweet. I liked him. And if he’s part of you then that’s what it is. I’m willing to accept both of you.” She raised her hand and placed it on his chest, feeling his much smaller heart thudding there in a mirror of her gesture last night. 

He felt a throb in his heart, a surging of emotion tore through him with raw intensity. He reached up and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down on top of him, lips crashing into hers. He shifted onto his side to face her and he felt her hands go around his back. She pressed her body into his and he felt her hips arch forward to make contact with his half hard cock confined by boxers. “You have to stop being so perfect.” He whispered to her, moving his mouth down to kiss and suck at her neck. “How am I supposed to control myself?”

She moaned and leaned her head away to allow more room for his kissing. She felt his cock jabbing against her, rock solid and nearly painful. “Maybe I don’t want you to.” She whispered back, nipping at his ear. Her hand traced up his chest, running through the dark curly hair. “Maybe I want you to lose control and put me in my place.” Her nails dug slightly into his chest as she spoke and he gasped at the sensation. 

He thrust against her, listening to her moan. But after a moment she pulled herself away, reluctantly. “We have to stop now if you’re not going to fuck me. I can’t take the teasing.”

He smiled a little at her foul mouth. “It’s not teasing.” He said, hands reaching for her underwear and rubbing at the front. They were already wet and he felt his cock twitch as he wiggled his fingers under the band. She was hot and wet around his fingers and he began to work her, curling them and plunging them inside her to reach all her best spots. He used two fingers and let his thumb circle gently around her clit. When her hand touched his dick he groaned. They went at each other like teenagers, writhing against each other and cuming together as they moaned into each other’s mouths.

If he threatened to turn green at all he didn’t notice, too consumed with her and her body. With her mouth. When he finally rose and went about his day he couldn’t keep his mind off her. He couldn’t stop thinking about last night or this morning, about her wanting to try to speak to The Big Guy again. He had to come to terms with it. He loved her. They hadn’t been together for long but he didn’t think that someone like her existed. He gathered some things from his room and came to her, bearing chocolates as a gift. 

They watched a movie and cuddled on the couch. The kind of no stress calm evening that he had always dreamed of. Though he was burning to touch her, this time he kept his hands to himself. He soaked her up and savored this moment. 

When it came time for bed they were both nervous in a different way. There was no sexual tension this time, well barely any. They were far too preoccupied with the idea that this could be life changing. Finally she pulled herself to him and lay her hand on his chest. She stared at him silently and he stared back. They didn’t speak but there was love in their eyes and they both seemed to know. They shared a kiss and she fell asleep with his arms around her. The camera they’d configured ran in the corner, blinking.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t matter if she was awake for it or not. Just that he turned. But she wanted to be awake. She wanted to speak to him more. This time she was woken up by something touching her face. She opened her eyes to see a large green finger blocking her view. She jumped slightly from the closeness but realized only a moment later what was going on. She reached up to grab the hand that retreated and brought it back to her face, allowing him to trace her features as she had done to him yesterday. 

“Hi, Hulk.” She whispered, the finger tracing down her nose and rubbing across her lips. The touch was cautious and nervous, sometimes it was too heavy but he was trying. 

“Pretty lady.” He sighed, taking his hand away. “Want see Hulk?”

“I did want you here again. I liked talking to you.” She turned to look at him and he nodded against the pillow. “Are you tired? Can we sit up and talk?”

He rose without another word, the bed groaning under him. She sat up and beamed at him and held her hands out so she could take his hand again. She looked over the large hand, tracing her fingers over his skin and noting how massive it was compared to hers. She glanced to the camera. He noticed. 

“Want show Bruce?”

“He didn’t believe that we talked. I had to prove him wrong.”

Hulk looked at the camera and raised his lip in a snarl. “No hurt pretty lady.” 

“Do you ever talk to Bruce, Hulk?”

“Yes. In head. Bruce hate Hulk.”

She frowned. “Well, that’s mean of him. We will have to show him how nice you are. Right?”

Hulk smiled at her and reached up and touched her hair. He took it between two fingers and felt it carefully. “Hulk kiss pretty lady.”

She was surprised and didn’t know what to say. “What?”

He jutted his chin towards the camera. “Hulk kiss pretty lady. Make Bruce see. Hulk like pretty lady first. Bruce always kiss.” He was mad about it but not...raging. He let her hair go and looked down at her, pouting almost, but he was asking and not demanding. 

“Yes. Kiss me. I’ll show Bruce how nice you can be.” She laughed a little but knew this could prove her point to Bruce. Rather than lean down to her Hulk picked her up with both hands and raised her to his face. She stared at him a moment and he seemed lost but moved forward. His mouth was larger than hers and he was clumsy and rough but their lips met in a kiss. She put her hands on either side of his head while they kissed, chastely with no tongue. When she pulled back he was grinning wide and he lowered her to his chest and cradled her there. 

She felt his heart thudding faster than it had the night before and laughed again at his sweetness. She kissed his skin then, unable to help herself. “Hulk love pretty lady before Bruce.” He rumbled softly. She froze but looked back up at him after a moment. 

“I love you and Bruce too, Hulk. I really do.” They cuddled like that for a while, him holding her to his chest and she rubbing and stroking his skin. When she finally woke up, this time before Bruce, she was sprawled across him in a messy bed. She wasted no time in gently rolling off of him and rushing towards the camera. She started the video and began fastforwarding as she walked towards the bed. She watched the screen with rapt attention and when she saw Bruce’s body start to twist and grow she paused it. She sat down and put the camera on the nightstand before reaching over to gently rub at Bruce’s chest. “Wake up, Bruce.” She whispered, leaning in to kiss his cheeks and lips. 

He stirred sleepily, eyes opening and blinking at her blearily. “What time is it?” He asked, stretching.

“Close to ten now, Sleepyhead. Watch this video with me Bruce, it happened again.”

“Ten?” His eyes went wide and he stretched a hand up behind his head. He hadn’t slept that long and that deep in years. He was always restless at night, worried and having bad dreams, paranoid a nightmare might make the Big Guy come out. These past two nights here though, they’d been...restful to say the least. “Wait...give me a second.” He raised himself onto an elbow. “It happened again? Hulk...was here?” He yawned but was rapidly waking up.

“Yes. He was. And he was sweet, again. You have to watch the video Bruce.” He rubbed a palm into his eyes to clear the sleepiness and she brought the camera over.

He winced as the footage started with him changing, sure that despite what she said and despite what this room showed it couldn’t be anything but a disaster. As he changed the large form of Hulk dwarfed hers but Hulk was quick to shift off of her. Bruce watched in astonishment as Hulk lay himself back down on the bed and simply watched her sleep. He looked up to her and found her smiling softly at the video. “How…?” He struggled for words but she shushed him.

Hulk raised a huge hand and he watched as a single finger began to rub at her face, gently tracing the lines of her face and mouth. “I did that to him, the night before, touched his face.” She said as if to explain it to Bruce but there was no explaining this. This was impossible. He watched as she woke, jumping slightly, and the hand retreated but she grabbed it and held it, bringing it back to her face. Bruce heard her voice speak to the Hulk and then after a moment, Hulk replied.

What was most shocking was that he spoke in a normal speaking voice, he wasn't yelling or angry. Bruce paused the video and stared at it dumbfounded. “This is impossible.” He said, shaking his head.

“It happened, Bruce. Right here. You haven’t even seen anything yet. Please you have to see.” She could tell he was becoming overwhelmed but honestly the worst case scenario was that Hulk came out and...well wouldn’t that be more proof?

He shook his head, sighing, and resumed the video. He watched as they sat up together, as she held his hand and glanced straight into the camera as if to say: ‘See?’ He watched as that oddly familiar green face followed her gaze and then spoke his name. He nearly choked and was doubly insulted when Hulk snarled literally at him and told him he wouldn’t hurt her. “This is insane.” She laughed then and he shot her a quizzical look before she gestured wildly back at the camera. Hulk, in a show of gentleness that Bruce wouldn’t have ever dreamed of, gently caressed her hair and then said… Bruce’s mouth dropped open and he looked up at her. “You’re kidding me.”

She laughed, overjoyed. “No! He wanted a kiss. And…” She shrugged playfully and Bruce’s eyes widened even further, a smile threatened his face as he looked back to the footage and watched The Big Guy lift her up and kiss her. After he cradled her to his chest Bruce watched as his eyes burned into the camera, a snarl still on his face. She kissed his chest and Hulk glanced down, smiling again. When he spoke Bruce felt his heart go still.

“Did...Did he just say...?” He sputtered, embarrassed and unsure. He watched the surprise on her face turn to pleasure and she answered Hulk. Bruce looked to her quickly, brows furrowed. “I...This is not what I expected when…”

“I love you, Bruce. I love you and Hulk and I love all of it. It’s messy and it’s crazy but it’s wonderful and I love it. I know it’s soon but...it’s the truth. I hope Hulk was telling the truth too.” His heart was threatening burst out of his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but felt a familiar surge and fear drove through him. Hulk was pushing at him, and as he fought to keep Hulk in he felt himself yelling, but it wasn’t his voice coming out. “NO LIE.”

She seemed shocked by the outburst but answered quickly, without a pause. “I know Hulk, I know. I need to talk to Bruce though, please?” She placed a hand on the part of Bruce’s face that had started to turn green, that bore more resemblance to Hulk than Bruce. Just like that, he was gone.

Bruce sat shaking slightly from the sudden change and looked at his arms and hands, at his skin. He panted, gaping at her surprised face. “Did...did you just ask him to?”

“I only said I needed to talk to you and he listened.”

“I don’t understand this. How...how is this possible? I’ve been working for years to keep him in and fight him off…”

“I don’t have any good answers Bruce. Maybe...maybe you should be working with him, instead of fighting him. He likes me and I’m nice to him. Maybe he just needed some gentle words.”

“Gentle wor...Gentle words?” She’d never seen him angry before but now she realized he was. “You think it’s as simple as gentle words? You think I haven’t tried everything in my power to keep him back?” He got to his feet, his voice was raising, muscles in his neck growing taunt, face turning red. Red but not green. “I have lived years of my life hiding because of this and you think it’s so easy as…?” He trailed away, hearing the sound of his voice reverberating off the walls. Her face had transformed from happy to scolded and she was looking towards her lap. He was pissed, he was frustrated and irritated and...and still himself.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Bruce. I’m sorry. I’m just...I’m excited for what this could mean.”

“You told him to let us talk and...and now he’s not coming out.” He stated dully, staring at her.

“I don’t know, I asked him nicely, I don’t know.” She shrugged helplessly, feeling silly.

He exhaled deeply, looking away from her, feeling ashamed for losing control and yet somehow Hulk hadn’t come out. Had it been as simple as some kind words from someone else? Hulk liked her too, so he’d been learning about her from when they were together? Was the Hulk capable of emotions other than rage? “I’m...I’m sorry. I...I lost it for a minute, I got overwhelmed it’s just...this is a lot to consider.” 

She nodded and reached a hand out towards him tentatively. He thought briefly that it was so strange that she had so easily offered her hand to Hulk just hours before, but now she was treating him like a bomb ready to explode. He took her hand and sat back on the bed beside her. He hugged her tightly to him and placed a kiss on her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the NSFW stuff!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos!
> 
> Enjoy your smut, readers. :)

Bruce watched the footage over and over. He studied it, he watched her body language and the way the Hulk responded. Could she really be the only difference? He’d holed himself up in the lab for hours when, watching again, he realized what the Hulk had said. He said that he had loved her first. Loved her before Bruce. He had completely skipped over the consequences of that statement earlier, so focused on the fact that Hulk was calm and listening to someone. 

He felt the Hulk straining at him, angry still. He wanted to see her. Wanted more time with her. Bruce paused the video and rose from his chair. He moved quickly down the hall and to the elevator that lead to her area. She’d told him that she loved him earlier. She’d said that she loved him too. He was still holding himself back from her, for fear of Hulk, but with Hulks angry insistence he wouldn’t hurt her…

He moved from the elevator to her room, intent on apologizing again and telling her he loved her. That he wanted this and wanted to try to figure things out together. He knocked on her door but it pushed open and he stuck his head in. Her room was empty. He frowned, but across the room he heard the shower running. He could wait for her in the living room. He didn’t move though, simply sat staring at the door to the bathroom. It was cracked a little, not closed completely. A warmth stirred inside him and he wanted so desperately to head in there and join her in the shower. To take her against the wall. 

He tried to suppress the urge but he found himself moving across the floor until he stood just outside the bathroom door. The room smelled of her shampoo and he inhaled the scent wafting out the door. She was humming softly to herself inside and he was glad at least that she didn’t seem mad at him. He slipped in the door and through the muddled glass he could see her outline. He watched her as she rinsed her hair and realized he needed to do something because what he was doing now was creepy. 

Before he could say anything though her hands moved from her head down her body. He couldn’t tell specifics, like what she was doing, but he felt his face grow red as he considered the possibility. Then she released a breathy moan and he felt a surge straight to his cock. That is, until her moan completed and she whispered Steve Roger’s name. He felt his heart plummet to his feet and then jumped hard when her head poked out the curtain. “Gotcha creeper.” She laughed at his pale face. He blinked at her, confused, mouth gaping. “I’m sorry. It was a bad joke, Bruce. I heard you knock and then saw the door open in here and I knew you were watching. I couldn’t just let you creep on me.” 

“It was a joke?” He said, still reeling. 

“Yes Bruce. I’m sorry.” She looked genuinely sorry now that she saw how badly he was affected. “Tell Hulk not to kill Steve, please. Besides, he isn’t my type.”

Bruce finally laughed a little, quietly thanking God and slowly walked closer to her. She grinned at him and pulled her head back inside away from the chilly air. He stood by the shower curtain, not looking in, trying to resist the urge. “What is your type then?”

He heard her giggle from the front of the shower. “I personally only finger myself when I think about nerdy scientists who turn big and green when they get angry. It’s a little specific but hey, it definitely works.” 

He grinned and hooked a finger in the curtain, pulling it back so he could look inside. He caught her with her back turned, rinsing under the showerhead. He followed the water tracking down her body to her firm ass, dripping off her curves. He was straining against his pants now and when she cast him a playful smirk over her shoulder he had to shut his eyes and shake his head. “Have you always been this much of a tease, or am I just literally the luckiest man alive?”

She laughed, shaking her head. “You are lucky but oh, Bruce, you poor boy. I am a terrible tease and this? This is _nothing_.” She stressed the word, eyes meeting his challengingly. The ferocity in her voice and eyes took him back but he found it sexy as hell. 

“Oh?” 

She moved back to where he stood and leaned against the shower wall in front of him. “Are you challenging me? Because I don’t think you want to. We are trying to go slow, remember?”

He laughed, surprised. “You think you can make me lose control that badly?” 

She leaned in and kissed him slowly, passionately. “Baby, I know it. In more ways than one.” She whispered when she pulled away. 

His pants were killing him now and he didn’t miss when her eyes glanced down and how his bulge made her bite her lip. “So now you’re not scared of Hulk?” He questioned sarcastically. 

The smile she gave was devilish. “He won’t hurt me. And what? Worst case scenario,” the grin widened and she looked at him with half lidded eyes. She shrugged. “I fuck him first.”

Now that, that floored Bruce. He was at once so aroused and shocked he felt he couldn’t breathe. “Wha...what?”

“You heard me, Dr. Banner.” With that she moved back into the flow of the water. “So don’t tempt me because this is a game that I stand to only win from. Either you get so hot and bothered you fuck me into oblivion yourself or…” The corner of her mouth lifted up in another smirk. “Hulk Smash.”

He blinked at her wide eyed. Clearly he did not know who he was messing with. “Point taken.” He said, voice strained. He wanted to question her more but she was only kidding, she had to be. “I surrender.” He put his hands up and inside the shower, feeling his cock throb within his pants. 

“Bruce,” she sighed and once more approached him, leaning forward and not missing the fact that one of her breasts pressed into his still open palm. “That wasn’t even me teasing.” She whispered in his ear, her tongue flicking the lobe. His breath shuddered in his chest and his hand squeezed her breast. “This, though, this is me teasing.” She moved her mouth to his but didn’t kiss him and pulled away slightly when he tried. “Can I ask you something?” Her voice was still soft and husky, her eyes still screaming of sex. 

“A-anything.”

“Wash my back?” She pushed a loofa puff into the hand that had been squeezing her breast and smiled. He exhaled heavily, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, I can do th-“ His words cut off mid sentence as she turned her back to him and fluidly bent forward before him, leaving her ass presented. 

“It’ll be easier for you to reach this way, I think.” She said looking over her shoulder. She arched her back and braced herself against the wall with her arms. 

Is this what he’d agreed to? A hand went forward and rested on her ass and he heard her hum happily. She leaned back a little and he found himself pushing forward to meet her. The bulge in his pants rubbed against her pussy for a moment as he thrust against her. His fingers drifted down to her slit and he found her pussy dripping with its own wetness. No sooner did he tease at her folds then she rose up and turned back to face him. “Do you surrender now? Or should I keep going?”

God, her face was so insolent and smug he wanted to take her as hard as he could manage. He wanted to push her up against that shower wall and make her scream with pleasure. “I surrender.”

“The fact that you’re surrendering tells me I need to keep going but I’ll stop for now. You look pretty, uh...tense though. You’re sure you don’t want to do something about it?”

“Did you mean what you said?” He said, still thinking on her words. “Earlier?”

Her brow wrinkled. “About the Hulk? I honestly think it’s kind of hot. He’s cute and sweet just like you so why-“

He laughed a little and shook his head. “No, uh, not that. I, uh, find that good to know though. I meant earlier you said you loved me. Me and hulk.” He swallowed thickly watching her face. 

“Obviously.”

“I love you too. I’m sorry I didn’t say it earlier.”

“I know you do, Bruce. Hulk told me, remember?” 

He nodded looking down and thinking for a moment. “Get out of the shower.” He finally said, lifting his eyes back up to hers. 

She smiled, eyebrows coming together in a confused expression. “Let me rinse off again.” She laughed a little at his sudden change and spun to step towards the water. He caught her wrist and held it tight, pulling her back around. 

“I said,” His voice was low and his eyes bored into hers. “Get out of the shower. Now.”

She blinked at him, caught off guard by this sudden change. She reached for the faucet but he tugged lightly on her hand. She stepped out of the shower, dripping on the floor before him. He moved and turned the water off and then looked back at her. His eyes were dark and deep. She couldn’t hide her fascination with this dominance. 

“Get on the bed.”

“Let me grab a towel, I’m all wet and-“ He couldn’t lift her like Hulk, but he could certainly lift her. He grabbed her bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed and she gasped a little. He pulled his shirt over his head, eyes never leaving her. 

“My pants.” It was a demand and she moved and began to unbuckle his belt. His cock was still hard beneath his layers, only partially, but he groaned as she released him. “Boxers.”

She looked up at him. “Bruce are you sure you want to do this? We don’t have to push your boundaries. I-“ he grabbed her chin with his thumb and forefinger and stared lovingly down at her. 

“Do you want me?” His voice was soft now. 

“Bruce it’s not about me it’s about both of us.” She swallowed thickly. Her legs were practically jelly under her and she was aching for him. She just didn’t want him to feel like she’d given him no choice, as much as she joked. He didn’t answer her but raised his eyebrows as if to ask the question again. She hesitated but answered honestly. “I want you so bad, Bruce.”

“Then take my boxers off, you tease.” He nearly growled the words and she felt a flash of heat rush through her belly. She did as he asked and bit her lip when his dick bobbed free so close to her face. He reached down and began to stroke himself. After so much teasing he had to be positively sore from the desire. 

He leaned his head back a moment and closed his eyes, working his hand over his shaft. He felt heat close around his tip and looked down to find her sucking him. He groaned loud, moving his hands and letting her have free reign. She dove to his base, tongue swirling. She hollowed her cheeks out as she sucked back up the length of it. He realized then that she hadn’t ever blown him before and she was very good at it. She pulled off of his dick with an audible pop. When she moved back towards it, tongue out ready to taste him again, he stopped her. She glanced up at him. 

“Remind me what you said in the shower?” He said, pushing her chest gently so she’d lay on her back. 

“That...that worst case scenario I’d fuck Hulk first.”

He nodded and huffed a little laugh, almost a scoff. “No, you won’t.” He leaned down and kissed his way from her hips to her chest, crawling up her as he went. He felt himself line up with her entrance, felt the slickness of her against the head. She jutted her hips at him but he pulled away. He grabbed her hands and raised them above her head, holding both wrists with one of his hands and using the other to support his weight. “Do you know why?”

His laugh had offended her slightly. Why couldn’t she, if she wanted exactly? She opened her mouth to reply, the first syllable leaving her lips and cut off by a groan of pleasure as he drove himself up into her. She was already slick from all the teasing and he slid deep inside her. He paused only long enough to answer the question she hadn’t completed. 

“Because I’m fucking you first.” And suddenly he was thrusting into her with everything he had. She couldn’t control the moans that escaped her as he pummeled her, driving so deep she could feel him in her belly. It was the most delicious kind of fullness. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lost herself, head lolling and eyes rolling, limp with bliss. She moaned his name and came around him, but he didn’t slow. “Is this what you wanted? Is that what you wanted me to do to you?” She could feel the vibrations of his voice through his chest. 

“Yes, yes, God Bruce yes.” He crashed his lips into hers and silenced her, the only sound in the room that of flesh slapping together. He hadn’t thought of a condom and that was irresponsible of both of them. But at this point he didn’t care. She couldn’t form coherent thoughts. He leaned down and peppered her chest with nips, unable to contain himself. It had been so long since he’d had sex he could already feel himself getting close. He released her hands and lowered his fingers to her clit stroking it in tandem with his thrusts. He felt her pussy clenching on him, the muscles nearly pushing him out. Seeing her face so lost in pleasure and feeling her clench at him, he started to lose it. He slammed into her a few more times before pulling out. He aimed himself at her pussy and covered her in thick ropes of his cum. Her pussy was dripping with it when he was done and he thought, possessively, that it should make a point to Hulk. Then he collapsed on the bed beside her, still holding himself. 

They lay in a weak heap, panting and sweating. “I guess you proved me wrong.” She finally said. 

“I...are you okay?” She turned her head without lifting it, staring at him, brows wrinkling at his question. “What?”

“Don’t be silly, that was amazing Bruce. I’m surprised The Big Guy didn’t come out though, or at least try to.”

“He did. He wanted to. But there’s no way I was giving that up. You deserved all of it.” He glanced at her again. “More, really, but…”  
“You aren’t going anywhere, you can give me what I deserve anytime, Bruce.” She stopped and thought for a moment. “So, you said Hulk wanted to come out?”

He blew air out of his cheeks and nodded. “Yeah. Definitely.”

“Does that mean he heard us?” She looked over at him, watching as his face split into a grin.

“He knows what we were doing.”

She laughed. “Not that, I meant...what I said. About him.” Bruce looked over at her and met her eye, his face was thoughtful and suddenly concerned.

“He did. You don’t have to do anything, I can go into containment and-” He began to speak rapidly, sitting up, consumed by stress.

“Bruce, Bruce stop.” She got up herself, clenching her legs to attempt to stem some of the flow of what he’d left on her. “Just, wait, I need a towel.” She went after one and wiped herself with it before offering it to him. “He’s not going to force me to do anything, Bruce.” Her voice was firm, confident.

“You don’t know that. This is brand new territory, him not being full of rage every moment that he’s out. He could kill you.” He grabbed the towel and roughly wiped himself off.

“He would not do that, Bruce. I know it’s new and it’s scary but you have to trust him.”

He scoffed. “Trust him? He’s the entire reason my life is shit, he’s everything that is wrong with my life.”

“Bruce, please.” She moved towards him and took his face in her hands. “Your life isn’t shit anymore, Bruce. We are fixing things and if you don’t trust him, you should trust me.”

Bruce sighed, shaking his head. “It isn’t as simple as that.”

“And why not? I was teasing you when I said what I said but Bruce it’s not...it’s not like it’s a lie. I love you and I love the Hulk. I really do think the idea is kind of...hot. I don’t know that I’m ready to do anything with him right now but...I wasn’t lying.” It was such a weird conversation to have with her partner. About wanting to fuck someone else, even if that someone else shared a body with her partner.

Bruce stared at her for a moment and then smiled a little. “I just can’t believe you said that. I really really can’t.” He laughed. The entire idea seemed preposterous. “What if I don’t want to share?” He felt the burning surge of Hulk then, tearing through his brain like the worst migraine. He stumbled a little, realizing that he had made a mistake. Anger burned through him, his own and Hulks.


	6. Chapter 6

“Bruce? Are you...? Why would you say that and piss him off?” He wasn’t able to fight this time, he heard her drifting away. She watched as green rushed over Bruce’s skin. As he tried to fight the change he fell to his knees. He thrashed, issuing a bellow that was decidedly not human. She waited, knowing that Hulk would win this time. He’d held him back during sex but now he was weaker from it, and from sex itself. 

She didn’t flinch or run from Hulk, though she realized too late that she was still naked. And so was Bruce, now Hulk. And he was…hulking. She tried to avert her eyes and instead looked up to Hulk’s face. When the change was complete she could tell he was pissed. His face was screwed up in a snarl, dark green and flushed. “Puny Banner!” He roared, clenching his fists and throwing his arms out to put his all in the roar. Shit. If anyone was home, they would have heard that.

She held her hand up towards him. “Hulk! Be calm, please…” He spun quickly towards her, face still angry, arm drawn back as if to strike. She flinched back from that a little, but did not run. “It’s me, Hulk.”

He seemed to cool instantly, looking almost ashamed. “No hurt pretty lady.” His eyes fell to the floor, but she noticed that they jumped back to her quickly and traveled over her naked body. She did not miss the very large appendage that twitched at the sight of her. “Pretty lady said…” He trailed away, as if embarrassed.

“I meant what I said Hulk. I did. I just...I want to know you more...before. Bruce is being hard headed. He may not want to share, but you both will have to share me, just like I share you.”

Hulk’s nostrils flared and he reached out and grabbed her, lifting her up to his face. “No want share. Banner puny.” She reached to touch his face and felt his thumb rub carefully and gently over her breasts. 

“Bruce will get used to it, just like you will.” She leaned in and kissed him again, first his lips then his nose and cheeks. She peppered him with kisses and, feeling daring, bit gently at his lip. He rumbled low in his chest and she took that as a good sign. “You and I have to go slow just like Bruce and I did, okay?”

Hulk’s eyes closed for a moment but he nodded. “Slow.”

“You know what...you know what fucking is, right Hulk?”

“Hulk smart.” He huffed, offended. “Make pretty lady cry good.” He said, watching her. She couldn’t help but blush at his way of saying it.

“You have to be careful with Bruce, too, Hulk. You have to work with him. He’s stubborn and he needs time to learn to trust you. But I trust you. Always. Okay?” She kissed him again and his hand tightened on her slightly, she fought the urge to glance down at his member. 

“Hulk try. Pretty lady...like Bruce better?” He tilted his head at her, she could see the insecurity in his big eyes.

“I love you both in completely different ways, Hulk. I want time with you both. We can learn to live together, right? All of us? If Bruce knows he can trust you and you all work together more...he probably wouldn’t fight you as much.”

Hulk considered this and nodded. “Hulk try for pretty lady. Want…” He trailed off, looking at her face. She couldn’t tell if he didn’t know the word or if he was just thinking hard about it. “Want keep.” He finally said, voice as soft as the Hulk’s could be. 

She smiled at him. “Me too.” She leaned her forehead against his cheek. “Can I get dressed, maybe though?” She whispered after a moment. 

Hulk smiled cheekily at her. “No dress.”

She laughed. “We said slow remember? I don’t want to get you all worked up. Yet.” She needed to talk to Bruce too, before anything happened. He’d been possessive and she needed to address that before she hurt him. 

“No dress for slow.” He sat her back down on the floor and watched her and she noticed now that he was slowly growing hard. His dick was huge, thicker than her wrist and maybe the length of her forearm. It fit his body of course. Bruce was slightly above average so that likely meant Hulk was too...for a Hulk. He saw her staring and when she looked back up he was grinning mischievously at her. His hand inched down towards his mammoth erection, now standing tall and proud. 

Her eyes widened and she wondered if he was going to touch himself and watch her. Her skin burned and she found herself biting her lip and waiting for him to start. Just as his hand touched his member though, they heard a voice. 

“What exactly is going on?” It was Tony, definitely surprised. 

She dove for her blanket and covered her nakedness and Hulk turned his head toward the door growling and made as if to stand. Tony cursed and yelled for the robot voice to bring him the suit. 

“No! Wait! Hulk stop!” She jumped forward, nearly tripping over the blanket wrapped around her. “Tony wait!” The Hulk looked down at her, angry still, and Tony gaped at her. “He’s not going to destroy anything. He’s calm. Right, Hulk?”

Hulk looked from her to Tony and sighed deep and angry. His fists clenched. “He doesn’t look very calm, why is he naked? I did not want to have to see this.”

“He’s calm, Tony. Bruce and I were...you can guess but then Hulk came out and we were talking.”

Tony snorted. “Talking.”

Hulk growled and started to lunge forward but she raised her hand and jumped up and down. “Stop trying to piss him off, Tony!” She yelled, angry. 

Tony was taken aback. “Uh, me? You’re saying I’m pissing off the Hulk? He’s always pissed.”

“HULK CALM.” Hulk roared, loud as he could. She flinched at the barrage of noise but stroked his arm calmingly. 

“You’re doing so good Hulk. Let Bruce out so Tony can stop freaking out, okay?” She heard Tony make an insulted noise and shot him another glare. Hulk flared his nostrils at Tony who was watching the situation unfold with rapt interest and amusement. “I’m sorry, Hulk. Please let him come out.”

Hulk sighed and looked over her now wrapped form one more time. He suddenly began to shrink and change. Bruce was left gasping on the ground, also naked. He looked at her, afraid. “Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?”

“No Bruce. I’m fine. But...we have company.” She gestured to the door at Tony who was staring at her with narrowed eyes. Bruce grabbed a pillow and covered his lap. 

“Time out, time out. Did...did you just ask the Hulk to go away and he did? Did you...he talked to you?”

She sighed. “I’m getting dressed before we have this conversation.”

“Oh sure, I’m the inconvenience but Hulk was literally just in this bedroom not smashing. Well, arguably he might have been trying to but-“

“Tony!” Both her and Bruce yelled his name at the same time, her from the bathroom as she dressed and Bruce’s from the floor as he still reeled from the change. 

When she came back out she put her hands on her hips and looked at Tony. 

“Don’t give me that look, Ann Darrow.” He said, pointing a finger at her. She screwed her face up in confusion while Bruce scoffed from the floor. “Why exactly was there a Hulk in one of my guest rooms?” 

“Did he just movie me? Did you just movie me? What movie is that?” She looked from Bruce to Tony in disbelief. 

“Your lack of education in pop culture is upsetting but that is not what this conversation is about. Banner, why was there a hulk in one of my guest rooms?”

Bruce rubbed at the back of his neck with a hand and grimaced. “She can talk with him and keep him calm and...get him to go away.”

Tony nodded and pursed his lips, emitting a trio of small uh-hm noises repeatedly. “So what I’m hearing is, this is not the first time there has been a hulk in my guest room?”

“We have footage of him, Tony. Being calm. Being sweet. We can show you.”

He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. “Jesus, Ann fucking Darrow.” He muttered. 

“This may be the answer I’ve been looking for, Tony. The answer for all of us. The footage is in the lab. If we can control Hulk...using him doesn’t have to be a risk.”

“Or,” she corrected, shooting Bruce a look. “Better put: he can help and not be used.”

Tony gave a loud and exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes so hard it was almost audible and turned. “I’ll go watch it myself.” He huffed. 

Once he had left she turned and looked at Bruce. “What movie?”

Bruce gave a slightly pained smile. “Ann Darrow is the female lead in King Kong.” She scoffed, shaking her head.

“I hate that he’s so good at that.” She grumbled. 

After watching the footage Tony was none too pleased about the Hulk having come out in the guest room multiple times. He and Bruce had long conversations behind closed doors where she couldn’t go, no doubt something to do with how this affected SHIELD. He decided he was giving Bruce a chance, more specifically her a chance, to control the Hulk. If he proved a danger there would have to be changes. She disliked the way he acted as if he was their parent, but Bruce reminded her Tony only wanted them safe. 

A few days after the incident and much talking and explaining and a little bit of bargaining later they were allowed together again without supervision. She was staring at the skyline when Bruce entered. He greet her, placing a kiss on her temple and joining her in staring out the window. She looked over at him, face serious. 

“We need to talk about some stuff, Bruce.”

His face fell and he nodded. “You don’t have to feel obligated to stay. We can set you up in protective custody somewhere and make sure you have all you need.” He wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

“Stop that. I’m not going anywhere. You’re such a poor kicked puppy sometimes, Bruce. I love you. I’m here to stay as long as you’ll have me.” She leaned forward to kiss him and he held her for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. “I meant, the stuff with the Hulk. I know you hate him. I know that having Hulk has caused a lot of grief for you. I really do think you should try to...work with him though. Your feelings are valid Bruce, I’m not saying they’re not. I’m just saying...”

He tensed as she spoke and sighed, shaking his head. “You don’t understand what it’s been like. What I’ve had to do to myself. Where I’ve gone mentally because of this.”

“I don’t. I do not understand that. You’re right. But what I’m asking you to consider is Hulk’s side of it. He didn’t ask to be here, he didn’t ask to share your body. He didn’t make it happen and force himself in. He was forced here just as much as you. And okay, maybe he didn’t exist as a single entity before but he is an entity all his own. This whole thing happened to him just as much as it did to you. Not knowing how to control these emotions, being locked away from the world. Sharing his literal body with someone. If there is any person who understands what you’ve gone through it is him.” Bruce was silent, staring back out across the city. 

“We know he understands us and that he communicates intelligently. We know he has emotions. Your lives would be so much better if you worked together than if you fought each other constantly. Before now that was a scary unknowable thing. But now...I’m here. I can help you both. I love you both.” She placed a hand on his cheek and made him turn his head to look into her eyes. “He is a part of you, Bruce. He keeps you safe on missions. I don’t know him as much as I know you but I loved him for that and I love him now for his personality. You are two parts of the same whole.”

He stared at her, studying her face and listening intently to her words. “And what are you?” He said, serious. 

“I’m the girl between you two. Making this work when I can. Helping. Trying.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you don’t have a life anymore because you have to be my keeper. Or that if something benign and normal happens in the relationship that you’re trapped with me forever because of all this. I don’t want to trap you.” 

“I’m not trapped, figuratively speaking. Being locked up here has been trying and I don’t care for it but I understand that it’s for my safety. I want to be able to go out again sometime, yeah, but I’m as trapped as any of you all.”

“You don’t have to be, though. This doesn’t have to be your life too. I’ve lived this life and I know how awful it can be.”

“I want you, Bruce. I want whatever life I get to have with you. And Hulk. You’ve seen him as an obstacle in your life for so long but right now, for this, for me...he is not. He’s not a flaw or a point against you. He’s a bonus. You all have a lot of negative stuff between you, I get that, but you both care for me. You both want me safe. This is a happiness that he wants too. That he’s willing to work for. If I’m with one of you, I’m really with both of you. And I get it that sharing me, my time and all the other ways, is daunting and not something you really want.”

He sighed. “It’s not...it’s not that I’m jealous. I’ve suffered for so long because of him, it’s hard to imagine he deserves any piece of my happiness.”

“You’ve both suffered Bruce. It wasn’t because of him. It was because of the accident. Your happiness is his happiness. I understand where you’re coming from and it’s hard to rethink it all. But you really should consider him a bystander, a victim with you. You share so much trauma. He can be your ally Bruce. I’m not telling you to be happy about it all, just to flip the perspective.”

He nodded and swallowed thickly. “I’ll try. For you. Because I want you. I want this. I want it to work so that maybe...we could have a life together. As normal as it can be.” He pulled her into a hug and he felt tears threatening to overflow as he lay his cheek on her head. They stood in the moment for a while, simply holding each other. 

Finally Bruce pulled back. “He has to be easy with you, though. I don’t want to be terrified I’m going to turn back and find you...hurt or worse and know it’s my fault.”

“You have to be easy with me too. Maybe he’s just as worried you’ll drive me away.” She joked, kissing his lips. Within his head Bruce heard the Hulk give a grunt of approval. His presence was muted, less forceful. “Puny Banner try to be nice?” She raised an eyebrow at him, voice playfully rough. Hulk laughed and Bruce let out his own chuckle. 

“Wait...is that what he calls me? Puny?” She glanced away from him in an exaggerated way, shrugging her shoulders and making an innocent face. “That’s not nice. I’m...strong.”

“You’re more than big enough for me, Dr. Banner.” She shot him another devilish grin and pulled him by the hand to the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soooo much for all the kind comments! It really means a lot and gives me such inspiration to write for this fic! <3

After about an hour of half-watching a movie and mostly just cuddling and making out, Bruce sighed and pulled away from her lips. Her eyes were puzzled but she waited for him to speak his mind. 

“What you said about...about him being in this with me. It makes sense. More sense than I want it to. But maybe you’re right. Maybe I need to work with him, and I said I’d try…” He shook his head and gave her a lopsided grin. “I think...I think I should let him come out. Should...have him come out.”

Her brows raised in surprise but a small smile covered her face. “To spend time with me, you mean.”

He chuckled a little and shook his head. “Yeah. This seems so crazy but...yeah. I want to let the Hulk out to...spend time with you.” He began to take off his shirt and she watched him quietly, a small smile on her lips. He glanced to her, almost nervously, before he removed his pants. Underneath he wore the special shorts that wouldn’t be destroyed by the Hulk. 

“I think he’d really like that, Bruce. It’s sweet of you.”

He stared off at the floor for a moment, smiling softly. “It’s strange. I...I don’t know how to start for once.”

She smirked a little and leaned in to kiss him. “I’ll see you in the morning, Dr. Banner.” She whispered, kissing her way from his lips to his ear. “Hulk? I’d like to spend time with you, please.”

Like a wildfire green blossomed across Bruce’s skin. He looked down at it, able to watch it reach his arms and fingers before he started to shift. She moved away from, giving him room until Bruce’s form swelled to that of the Hulk’s. His head turned to her and he reached out a hand for her, grabbing her and bringing her to his chest. He rumbled a growl of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his jaw. 

“Wasn’t that sweet of Bruce? You all can work together, if you try.”

Hulk didn’t seem interested in talking about Bruce and made a grunting noise in response. “No Bruce. Hulk now.”

She nodded and nuzzled into his large body. “I understand.” She felt his fingers stroking at her back, finding her hair and toying with it again. He seemed to like how long her hair was, how soft it was. “What do you want to talk about?”

“No talk. Just...stay.” He squeezed her tighter for a moment and she understood. She felt butterflies flutter through her stomach, touched by his desire to simply sit with her. She lay her head on his chest and sighed happily, feeling his lips press to the top of her head. He inhaled the scent of her, shampoo and soap, soft and sweet. He rumbled again, low, before he spoke again. His voice was soft, a whisper. “Love.”

It went straight to her heart and she kissed his chest, feeling tears pricking at her eyes. “Love you too, Big Guy.” There was something entrancing about feeling so wanted and loved by so large a being. The sense of protection was wonderful, the comfort of knowing there was a protector. It brought her back to the comfort of being a child and knowing that her parents would keep her safe. She hadn’t felt such security in so long. 

Bruce gave her the security of a relationship. Even from the start he’d given her no reason to doubt him, he’d been so honest and open with her. She had adored that about him. And now, with Hulk, there was a security she didn’t think she could get from a simple man. Bruce and Hulk were literal superheroes. She’d never doubted Bruce’s ability to protect her, but there was an entire difference to a man protecting you versus a Hulk. 

She and Bruce were firmly still in the honeymoon phase, but she could already feel that comfort creeping in. What had been new and exciting was becoming known and adored. They were two different emotions but she loved the comfort of an established relationship. No tension or worry, just you and your lover, your friend. Hulk turned things on its head though. While he and Bruce shared a body, they were so different that this felt like an entirely new relationship. The excitement was there, the butterflies. In part this had to do with the size of Hulk too. He made her feel so small and delicate, while with Bruce she felt equal footing. 

She lay against Hulk, watching TV, for over an hour. His fingers toyed with her hair, running over her back. He seemed to simply be soaking her up. He watched the TV too, but mostly he seemed content to just rest. She wondered if Hulk slept when he wasn’t out, or if he spent his hours struggling. The idea scared her, so she pushed it away. After a while she shifted against him, growing a little stiff, and he looked down at her. 

“Want Bruce back?” His eyes were so sad and she shook her head at him, smiling. 

“No. You stay. Bruce will be fine.” This made him grin and he hugged her again. She felt the first stirrings of desire in her belly and her lip pulled between her teeth. Should she initiate something now? Or wait? She wanted to go slow with Hulk but she had such deep affection for him, admittedly tied to Bruce. 

Hulk looked down at her for a moment, watching her. He smiled wickedly. “Go slow.” He rumbled, somehow sensing her turmoil. Before she could reply he placed her on the couch, back down. With a careful but quick touch he pulled her bottoms off, leaving her in only underwear. She gasped and he stopped, pulling his hand away. “Okay?”

She nodded, heart thudding fast and heat pooling between her legs. She didn’t know what he intended to do but she wanted to see. He hooked a big green finger in the front of her lacy underwear and tugged them down, this time a little more rough and hurried. He looked at her then, naked and half spread, and she opened her legs wider for him so he could see. His eyes flickered up to hers and then back down as his finger began to trace across her folds. She thrust her hips into the touch and heard him groan, the sound deep and reverberating in her chest. 

Gently, carefully, he pressed his finger against her entrance, slowly slipping the digit inside. The sensation made her bite her lip. It was too slow, too soft. She needed more. Harder. He pressed the full length of his large finger inside of her and she groaned, wiggling while he paused. She could almost imagine this was a dick on a normal man but the idea that his finger so easily filled that role made her long to see his actual cock. He watched her squirm with a pleased expression. Finally she broke and begged for more. 

“Please, Hulk. Do more. Move. Something.” She groaned with frustration and heard him chuckle. He began to pump his finger in and out of her, curling it against her g-spot. She wondered briefly how he knew to do this, but pleasure rose up in her and stole her thoughts. As his pace increased she dropped a hand to her clit to rub and circle. He thrust his finger deep, pounding into her. As he groaned again she felt herself come undone. Slick walls clenched around his finger, hips bucking and body jumping.

When she was done he had stilled, watching her. She panted and smiled at him, ready to tell him how good it was. With another wicked grin he began to pump into her again. This time he raised his large thumb to touch her clit himself. The overstimulation sent her jerking and she grabbed his thumb and stilled it for a minute. Once she felt better she guided the thumb on how to touch her. She had an idea then and began to sit up. He started to move his hand away but she grabbed his forearm and held him still. 

Once she sat up she gathered her knees under her body so she sat on top of his hand, effectively riding it. She began to fuck herself with his fingers, bouncing and thrusting, moaning as she came. His thumb toyed gently with her clit, he’d gotten the hang of it so quickly that he’d soon have her nearly cross eyed and jerking. Playfully he would overstimulate her on purpose, watching as she thrashed and jumped until he knew she’d had enough. When she was good and worn out and his hand was covered in her juices he lowered her to the couch again and pulled his fingers free. She watched as he brought the fingers to his mouth and sucked her pleasure off of them. By now he was sporting a large erection but she was so worn out she couldn’t imagine what she would do about it. 

“What about you?” She asked, still getting her breath back. 

“Hulk happy. Pretty lady help later.” She smiled softly and shook her head. “Okay. Thank you Hulk. That was...amazing. How did you know to..?” She trailed off, unsure how to ask. 

“Bruce help. Tell what do.” He said, pointing to his head with a smile. “Bruce watch.”

She smiled again, it made sense now. “Well thank Bruce too.”

“Hulk take pretty lady to bed.” He said, rising and lifting her from the couch as easily as one would lift a pillow. She didn’t mind the handling and merely snuggled against him. He climbed into the bed, which groaned but did not break, and placed her on his chest again. She fell asleep with the steady thump of his heart in her ear, the soft ministrations of his fingers on her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are the absolute sweetest, thank you so much for the comments, kudos just general support! <3

She woke on her side, eyes slowly parting open. She lay there for a moment, content and happy with her life, still half asleep. There was warmth pressed to her back, cuddled as close as possible. She knew that it wasn’t the Hulk for obvious reasons. Bruce’s lips were pressed into her bare shoulder, an arm draped over her middle hugged her to him tightly. Her head, she realized, was on his other arm. When they’d entangled like this she couldn’t know but it only furthered her sense of contentment. She didn’t want to wake him, not when he slept so soundly. So instead she closed her eyes and lingered in the moment. She pressed herself back into him more, back against chest. He shifted but only held her tighter. 

She grabbed her phone and, quietly, snapped a picture of the pair of them. She set it to her background and grinned at it. If happiness were a picture, it would be this. When she first felt Bruce stirring she put the phone aside and waited for him to wake. He woke like a man who had spent most of his life running would, quickly, almost startled. But he sighed heavily with relief when he realized where he was and who he was with. He buried his head in her neck, not knowing she was awake. 

His hips pressed forward and she felt his morning wood poking her butt gently. He made as if to untangle himself, moving slowly, but she shifted and pressed her ass more firmly against him, feigning sleep. He stilled but his body responded. It wasn’t until she began to arch her back further that he seemed to catch on. “Can I help you?” His voice was rough with sleep. 

“You most definitely can.” She purred, reaching down to pull her panties off her hips. She didn’t move from under the cover, merely shoved herself back into him. His boxers slipped down next and they ground against each other, skin on skin. She leaned her body forward, lining herself up. When he thrust against her next the head of his cock pressed at her entrance. He came away slick and thrust gently forward again. She leaned into the movement, using her body to guide him. This time he sank a little deeper. The third thrust he kept calm, but she did not. She pushed hard against him and felt him slide fully inside this time. They both exhaled a moan. His hand went to her hip now and he began to pull her back into him, his tempo increasing slowly. 

Soon she leaned all the way forward on the bed, bent so he could penetrate further. A lazy doggy style. She felt him throbbing inside her, his pace increasing more. She moaned into the mattress, hand fisted in the blanket. When he came the heat of him seared her, warm and sudden. They lay panting for a moment, him still sheathed within her. She felt him slowly retracting, separating from her. He slid out of her gently, resting against her leg. Finally then, he moved and rose to grab a towel. 

“We may need to invest in condoms.” She said after a moment, looking at him. 

“If you want. I’m sterile though. No chance of kids. And I get regular testing, never know what the radiation could cause. So we’re clear on that front too, if you remember.” They'd had that conversation a while ago, about being tested to be sure they were safe. He hadn't told her he was sterile though. He handed her the towel and she placed it between her legs to staunch the flow of him. 

“I remember that. How do you know you’re sterile though?” She looked to him, eyebrow raised. 

“Testing. After the accident.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, Bruce.” She murmured, looking at him sadly. 

“It’s okay. Hard to know what damage I could pass to a child if I had one. It’s better this way.” He studied her. “Are you upset about it?”

“No. I don’t want kids right now, and if I wanted a baby we could adopt. Or get a sperm donor. Depending on how we wanted it. There’s options.” She shrugged as she answered and he smiled and nodded. She amazed him at every step. He didn’t believe in soulmates but she made him wonder. Her eyes went wide for a moment and she looked to him again. “I won’t get radiation poisoning from you will I?”

“No, my body is safe to be around.”

“Your cum?”

He laughed. “Yeah, I can double check if you’d like me to.”

“Probably best to be safe. I’ve been covered in it quite frequently.”

He huffed a laugh. “I’m sure that will be an interesting experiment to explain to Tony.”

She rolled her eyes. “You won’t even have to, just tell him it’s sperm and he’ll know what you’re doing. Or he’ll assume. You know how he is.”

He exhaled a laugh, shaking his head. “That I do.”

“Speaking of knowing, do you remember last night?” Her face grew more serious now, curious about what he could remember. “Hulk said that you helped him.”

He grinned, a little embarrassed suddenly. “Uh, yeah, I do remember. I usually don’t when he’s in control. He...shuts me off. I was there this time though. It was...strange, to watch but somehow...not be there. He didn’t know what to do, but he wanted to do so much.” He smiled bashfully. “When I saw you bite your lip like you do, I knew you wanted it too. So I helped.” 

“It was wonderful, thank you for helping.” She felt a little thrill that he knew her tells. 

“I don’t want him to hurt you, even accidentally. If he’ll let me help I will. We’re...working together.”

“That makes me so happy, Bruce. I hope this can change things for you. Make it better.”

“Anything with you is better than what I had before.”

Unfortunately for all the progress they were making, work didn’t stop. Tony still needed help doing "science stuff". She had asked Bruce about what he was doing but he had merely shaken his head and told her the less she knew the safer she was. The curiosity ate at her, but not enough to make her reckless. She gauged the progress of whatever it was by Bruce’s energy level. 

When things went well, he returned to her with a spring in his step and a smile on his tired face. When things didn't go well he sometimes didn’t come to her at night. Sometimes he worked through the night, or slept in the lab. He didn’t seem to go to his own room on those days, preferring her company even if just for sleep. If Hulk came out at night he didn’t wake her, but she suspected that he did at least a few times. She didn’t move enough in her sleep to end up on top of Bruce on her own.

Lately whatever he was doing was really stressing him. He didn’t seem to have energy for much of anything. He often passed out on the couch cuddling and had to be herded to bed. She wasn’t complaining exactly, she knew what he did was important work. She did wish he had more time for her, of course, but it wasn’t something she felt he was choosing over her. He made it clear that if he had the choice he would pick her a thousand times over. If the world and the realm and all the other things that made her head spin didn’t rely on him, he would take her and run off in a second. He often spoke of living in the forest somewhere, secluded from everyone else. He wanted the modern amenities of course, a nice fancy house and not a log cabin, but somewhere he didn’t have to worry about people always gawking at him. 

That life sounded absolutely ideal, if she was honest, but she knew it was something they likely wouldn’t have. Or if they did, it would be after the Avengers were...dismissed? Retired? She didn’t know what the word was. It wasn’t as if this life was all that bad. Her main complaint was that her Rapunzel status continued. She thought that maybe Tony had gotten distracted with whatever they were working on now, not to mention the surprise of something controlling the Hulk. A part of her wanted to ask him about it but she worried if she did she would be made to leave. Would it be possible for SHIELD to force her away from Bruce?

It was scary to consider, the idea of having her choices literally taken from her, robbing her of this man that she had grown to love in such a short time. So she didn’t mention it, too worried of kicking up trouble and too happy with Bruce to really want to do that. That night when Bruce came back from working, he looked dead on his feet. The plan had been for them to have a date, more of a date then they’d had in the past few weeks, anyway. They were going to cook together, eat, maybe watch a movie. Her plan had heavily focused on the idea of heading to bed once their food had digested enough. Though they’d caught a quickie once in the shower, they really hadn’t done much of anything lately. 

She had ordered special underwear for their date and wore them under her new dress, actually one of the low cut things that Tony had originally bought her. She wanted to look delicious. She wanted his eyes on her all through dinner so he’d be ready to take her. As soon as she saw him, though, she knew. She knew that there was going to be no sex tonight and definitely no cooking date. Her face fell a little before she could catch it and he rubbed his face, looking forlorn underneath his tiredness.

“I am so sorry, I really am.” He said, walking towards her, eyes downcast. “I’m just...I am so tired. I spent all day trying to figure something out and it just…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay, Bruce. Let’s get you in the shower and then to bed, okay?” Normally he would protest or apologize more, but he merely nodded and trudged with her towards the bedroom. He undressed and glanced towards her for perhaps the first time. His eyes grew wide and he sighed deeply. 

“You look so gorgeous. I really wanted tonight to be something. I really…”

“I know, I know. I’m disappointed, I won’t lie, but I don’t blame you. I don’t want you to fall asleep on top of me.” She joked a little, drawing a small smile from him. “I’ll help you wash, but it’s not to get anything started.” He stepped into the warmth before her and she undressed quickly. She stared at her made-up face in the mirror for a moment, sad. She hated that Bruce had such a punishing life. She couldn’t imagine what it must have been like for him, living alone as he did. She was glad that he had joined the Avengers when he did, glad that he had some small bit of contact and friends. She was even more glad that she was in his life now, that she could be there for him. He was under so much stress and thankfully she was able to help with one of the biggest stressors.

He stood under the water, letting it beat against his body, eyes closed. She kissed his shoulder and he smiled at her. She grabbed the shampoo and carefully worked it through his curly locks. He took over after a moment, washing his hair quickly. They washed one after the other and when it was time to wash his body, she took the soap from him and began to scrub him down. Her hands pressed at knots and tight muscles and she was proud to say when she was done that he seemed so much less tense.

He dried his hair and fell into bed without putting a stitch of clothes on. She stood and watched him for a moment, hair wrapped in a towel. She shook her head at him, thinking that she needed to remind Tony that Bruce was only a man. A man who needed breaks. She closed the door to the bathroom to dry her hair and when she came out she was surprised to find Hulk sitting on the bed and waiting for her.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey Big Guy,” She said as his face lit up. “Haven’t gotten to see you in a little bit. What’s up with that?”

“Bruce work. Hulk stay in. Hold you at night.” He reached a hand out towards her and she took it, allowing him to pull her forward until she was pressed into his stomach. She hugged him as tight as she could before pulling back. 

“I wondered about that. I missed you. When he’s tired like this...are you tired too?”

Hulk considered this. “Not same. Sometimes tired. Not from work. Not now.” There was a look in his eye that she didn’t like.

“You mean you were tired when you had to fight your way out?”

He nodded. “Bruce not fight Hulk now. He nice. Hulk try be nice.”

She grinned. “I know, you all have been doing so great. It makes me really proud of you two. So since you’re here and not tired, does that mean you’re my date for the night?”

Hulk’s chest puffed out and he nodded. “Bruce sleep. He no help. Hulk...Hulk good alone.”

“Good.” Her voice was nearly a purr as her hand strayed between his large thighs. She grasped his soft length, squeezing it gently in her hand. Soft it was slightly smaller, but at just her touch he moaned and leaned back, jutting his hips forwards into her grasp. She stroked him, watching as he grew harder and longer, as his face dissolved into pleasure. She let her right hand stroke his length while her left slipped down to palm his balls. 

He enjoyed this too, and told her so with a deep moan. Precum already gathered at the tip of his cock, and she wondered if he would be a quick study. He wasn’t exactly a seasoned lover. The idea that she was his first...it sent the heat in her belly boiling and she felt herself growing wetter. “Do you like this, Hulk?” Her voice was soft.

He nodded and jerked his hips again, thrusting into her hand. “More.”

Staring into his eyes she lowered her head and drew her tongue across the head of his cock. It jumped in her hand as she smeared the precum with her tongue, tasting him and his skin. She didn’t expect that he would fit into her mouth, but she tried once anyway, opening wide and attempting to take him in. She could fit only the tip, worried that her teeth would scrape him uncomfortably. Instead she set to working with her hands and tongue, suckling and lapping at the head of his dick, both hands working the shaft. 

He thrust into her circled hands and she drew her tongue down the side of his dick until she reached his balls. She sucked one into her mouth, letting her tongue circle and flick across the skin. He was grunting softly to himself and she could tell he was already getting close. She moved back up to the head of his dick, moving her head side to side and sucking as much of it as she could. His moans were loud and uncontrolled, roaring, bellowing sounds. It wasn’t enough though. She needed to do more. She stopped her movements for a moment and he growled, jerking his head up to stare at her angrily. “One second, wait.” She said, jerking her nightshirt over her head. She wore no bra underneath and though he was begrudging, his eyes trailed to her breasts. She moved forward, placing his well lubricated cock between her tits and using her hands to hold them in place. 

He didn't know what to do, was waiting for her. While watching his face she began to move herself up and down his shaft. As he seemed to realize what she was doing he shot her that wicked grin he was so good at. He reached down and put his hands on her back, pulling her into him more and then began to thrust between her breasts with earnest. His hard cock parted her tits over and over, when he rose high enough she licked at the tip. She was alternating between watching him slowly unravel again, eyes rolling and mouth clenched, and seeing his huge green member fucking her tits. His breath began to shudder, coming faster and his pace increased. She moaned as she was almost lifted off the ground by the force of his thrusts. She felt his cock pulsing between her tits, throbbing. He gave a roar and thick hot ropes began to shoot out of him, the force of his orgasm sending it up to cover her face as well as her chest.

When his thrusting finally quelled, his hands fell from her back and he lay panting on the bed. She pulled away from him and looked down at herself. She had to admit, she was impressed. She hadn’t considered the fact that Hulk would cum Hulk-sized, but that seemed a little silly now. It covered her mouth and cheeks, dripping off her chin and her entire upper chest was positively painted with it. “I’ll get a towel, Hulk. Don’t move, alright?”

She turned then, eager to see herself in the bathroom mirror. Getting him off like that lit her up and she couldn’t wait to see what a mess he’d made of her. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment before cleaning herself, watching as his cum ran down her neck and slowly dripped down her tits. Before it could fall to the floor she grabbed a towel and cleaned herself, walking back into the room with a little pride in her step. She grinned, a little puzzled, to instead find a naked Bruce Banner. He slept still and she approached quietly and wiped him off carefully. He stirred slightly, murmuring, but didn’t wake. She wasn’t sure why Hulk had left. Perhaps he’d been lying about being as tired as Bruce.

She tucked herself into bed beside her lover, kissing his temple. “Goodnight Bruce, Goodnight Hulk.” Tomorrow she’d have a chat with Tony, and get Bruce a vacation. And once he was rested and felt able she was going to get him to fuck her raw. She burned with desire but stayed her hand. She knew that what she’d get from Bruce, what she’d ask for, would be worth the wait.

She woke before him, slipping out of bed and throwing on a robe as quietly as she could. She headed for the kitchen and started on breakfast. He had to work today, but she’d at least give him something to take with him. Bacon was a must, of course. He stumbled from the bed room, groggy. A soft smile split his handsome face when he saw her. She held a plate out for him and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

“There’s some, uh, not so subtle bragging going on today.” He murmured between bites of food, glancing at her shyly. 

She smiled at him, knowing he meant Hulk. “Mm. You weren’t there and he didn’t need help, he said. Turns out he did not.” She filled a glass with orange juice and passed it to him.

“I’m glad last night wasn’t a total let down for you, then. I promise we’ll do what I said soon. A nice date.”

She took a drink of her own juice and nodded to him. She didn’t say that she was sure of that, but she didn't want him involved until the end. After he’d left she took a shower and got herself dressed. Then she called for Tony on the intercom. He invited her down to what was essentially his lab.

“Good morning, Ann Darrow. How’s bananas?” Whatever he’d been working on before, if he was working on anything, was put up now.

She rolled her eyes. “I want to take Kong back to the jungle.” She said, lifting her chin in an assertive way.

“I don’t know what that means, is it a euphemism? What you and Banner, or...not Banner, do in your bedroom is your business and I am glad to be left out of it.”

“No, I’m being serious Tony. I’ve come to ask if Bruce can have a bit of a vacation? Just a couple days, maybe a week.”

Tony sighed and nodded. “I don’t think I can swing a week.” Her mouth opened to argue and he held up a hand. “It’s not my call, not in the end. It’s Fury’s. SHIELD. I may be the best and bravest Avenger but unfortunately I don’t get to call all the shots.”

She sighed and nodded, not bothering to address the best and bravest comment. “Do what you can. He needs a break, really. Things are going well with Hulk but...he’s killing himself in that lab and I know he won’t ask for a break himself. He feels too guilty.”

“I will. It may involve a lie about Hulk but, we’ll get something, okay? Besides Fury doesn’t know about the...extracurriculars you and Bruce have gotten into. Is that working out for you, by the way? I mean...he doesn’t call him the Big Guy because of his attitude.”

She laughed. “I thought you didn’t want details? Anyway, it’s none of your business.”

“And that would be indication enough that it’s going well, at least.” She rolled her eyes and turned to leave. “That well? Way to go Ann Darrow!”

“Goodbye, Tony!” She called over her shoulder, heading back to her room. 

Tony was true to his word. Whatever he’d told Fury seemed to work because when Bruce came to her that night, actually on time, he questioned her. No sooner than he’d gotten off the elevator did he stop and raise his eyebrows. “Do you have something you’d like to tell me?” He asked then.

“That I requested a break for you because you’re working yourself to death?” She tilted her head to the side, a dazzling and innocent smile covering her face.

“Yeah, that’s what I was getting at. I was told that my break was approved today. Didn’t know I requested one. Thankfully it was Tony who told me, not Fury. Not so thankfully he slapped me on the shoulder and told me to “keep up the good work” while away. Any idea what that’s about?”

She shrugged her shoulders, feigning cluelessness. “None whatsoever.”

His eyes narrowed on her and he approached the couch steadily. She fidgeted under his gaze and when he reached the couch his hands clutched at her sides and tickled her. “Are you sure?” His voice was calm, his face lit by happiness.

“I give, I give!” She screeched, laughing and fighting to pull away from him. He only pulled her into a hug. “I told Tony you had the best dick ever, green or not.”

Bruce snorted but then cast her a look. “ _Did_ you?”

“No Bruce! I said that things were going well with Hulk and he started in about Ann Darrow and bananas so I left him in his workshop to laugh at his own jokes.” She giggled, having enjoyed the transition from thinking she was joking to worrying that she had actually said that to Tony. “I will tell him that if you want, though.” She purred and he started to tickle her again in response, until tears came to her eyes and she begged for forgiveness.

Unfortunately he hadn’t gotten a week off, he’d only been given three days. The first day they spent lazing around, just generally enjoying each other. It was a peaceful day and by the next, the bags under Bruce’s eyes had faded some. He looked more like a living man than a shambling zombie scientist. Tonight they were going to actually have the date night they’d planned. She was excited, eager for the date but even more eager for bed. She craved his touch, wanted him as bad as she’d ever wanted any man before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter cuts in a weird place and I apologize for that, couldn't find a way to cut it any better than this unfortunately.

As they cooked together, dancing around each other in the kitchen with ease, they spoke of normal things. They slipped between and around each other easily, their moves almost synchronized. Every now and then Bruce would settle a hand on her hip as he leaned past her, or brush her lower back. It was wonderful, comforting, familiar. As they waited for their food to cook he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned into his chest and smiled at the simple domesticity of it all.

“I love this.” He said quietly, near her ear. He nuzzled his head into her neck and placed a kiss there. He didn’t have to ask to know that she was feeling the same that he was.

“It’s perfect isn’t it? Something so simple and mundane but…” She leaned her head back, smiling.

“I never thought I’d get anything like this. Like you.” He kissed her neck more and she giggled.

She pulled from him and spun so she could face him. She kissed him slow, sinking into him. “You’re stuck with me now, Bruce.”

“Promise?” He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes. 

“Promise. Forever.” She met his gaze unflinchingly and pecked his lips one more time. “But let me go before we get too distracted and burn our dinner.” He chuckled and released her.

“I’d ask if this was anything like you ever imagined for yourself but,” He scoffed a little. “I hardly think you dreamed of...me.” His sentence had started a joke, but it hit him rather seriously and he spoke the last word a little lamely.

“That’s hardly fair. I think most women want a partner who makes them feel special. Most would kill to date an Avenger. I always wanted a man who was intelligent and funny, maybe a little possessive but not unhealthy. I’ve always been into guys who make me feel protected. I can protect myself, don’t get me wrong, but there’s something comforting and sexy to be with a guy you can trust like that.” She threw him a glance over her shoulder. “I’d say you fit pretty well into that whole thing.” She checked the timer on her phone. “Not to mention I like to be thrown around a little, manhandled. And you can definitely do that. You or the Big Guy.”

“Is that what you like? I hadn’t noticed.” He joked, pulling plates down.

"Surprised I didn’t see him any yesterday or last night.”

“Honestly? He’s been pretty quiet. It’s weird. I feel like…” He paused and considered it for a moment. “Like we’re...coming to agreement about things more. I don’t...I don’t know how to describe it honestly.”

She looked at him curiously for a moment. “Well it doesn’t sound like a bad thing.”

“I’m just always ready for the other shoe to drop. There’s always something.”

“Hulk’s still there, though?”

“Yeah...I just...it’s different.” They took their plates to the dinner table, moved over by the window to watch the sunset over the city.

They put aside the Hulk issue to instead talk about normal things. Bruce told her stories of the people he worked with and she talked about when she was younger. Bruce had spoken on his childhood before, but it wasn’t something he liked to do. The man had suffered an enormous amount of trauma for any single person for an entire lifetime. They talked for hours, until the sky turned dark and the candles they’d lit began to burn low.

Bruce leaned back and stretched. “This was really nice. I miss...I miss the simple stuff. Dinner and talking and...no Avengers, no Hulk. Just...being normal.”

“If you don’t try to work yourself to death we could make it a regular thing.” She laughed, her chin on her hand. 

“I’ll do better, I promise. Thank you for getting me the days though. I really appreciate it. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.” He leaned forward and reached for her other hand, watching as her lips split into a smile. His thumb traced over the soft skin on the back of her hand.

“You can give me an idea of how much once you get me out of this dress.” She gave his hand a playful squeeze.

“Oh, can I?” He chuckled, but his cheeks flushed a little. “Better not wait then.” He started to rise and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Her body leaned into his, pressing her form against him. He began to walk backwards, taking her with him, until finally their lips separated. She bit her lip, her eyes sparking with desire. “Let’s go.” He said, pulling her quickly towards the bedroom. He was being playful, a little rougher than normal because of her comment while cooking.

“In a hurry?” She breathed as he turned her and pushed her onto the bed.

“No, but I thought you wanted to be manhandled?” He leaned down and kissed her once more, hands slipping behind her back to her zipper and pulling it down with a quick jerk. “I thought you wanted me to rough you up a bit?”

“Always, always.” She sighed, lowering her hands and pulling the dress down only to have him jerk it off of her once it cleared her hips.

“You want me to hold you down? Pin you there?”

“Mmm, yes, please.” He lay himself on top of her, pinning her down. His lips left heated, sucking kisses from her neck to her chest. He paused to suck her nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. His teeth scraped it lightly, nibbling carefully. She arched her back, enjoying his attention, the gentle mixed with the overpowering.

He finally leaned back, starting to take his shirt off. Likewise, she removed her thong and bra. Already she was wet and ready for him, having wanted him for so long. It felt like her body was on fire, aching for his touch and his tongue. Shirtless now, his hands lowered to his belt and he began to unbuckle it. She reached up and took over for him, raising her eyes to stare directly at him as her hands moved achingly slow. She removed the belt carefully, loop by loop, swatting playfully at his hands if he tried to interfere. When the belt was gone she tossed it aside. Her hands rubbed along the crotch of his pants where she could already see his bulge growing. He groaned at the touch and she wrapped her fingers around him through the fabric as much as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes up for the short weird ending!

She leaned in then, pressing her lips to the fabric of his dress pants. He stiffened, a stuttered and shuddery breath escaping his chest. She rubbed her lips lightly up and down his length, knowing he could feel very little of it, but would be watching her every move. She puckered her lips as if to kiss him as she passed over his head and blew hot air onto his pants, letting him feel the warmth. His hands started fumbling with the button and she pulled back and grabbed them, pulling them away.

“Calm down now, Bruce. Let me take my time.” He groaned, and this time not from pleasure, but was relieved that she finally released the button of his pants. She lowered the zipper bit by bit, looking up at him with her bottom lip between her teeth and a devilish glow in her beautiful eyes. Once the zipper was down her hands moved to his hips and slowly pulled the pants down. As she pulled them lower, she leaned in so that her breath would fan across his erection straining against his boxers. She could see the wetness of precum already darkening the fabric and she couldn’t help herself. Her tongue darted out and lapped at his head, still through the fabric. He hummed and arched his hips forward but she pulled away just as quickly.

When her hands went to his hips this time, her eyes watching the bulge in his boxers, she pulled slowly and carefully, inching them down. She watched the bulge grow ever closer to the waist band, waiting for it to spring free. When it finally did she sighed in appreciation at the sight, loving the way it dipped and bounced for a moment before standing straight again. No sooner than it broke free did she lean in and take it into her mouth. Bruce’s knees almost gave as she swirled her tongue over the head and took him deep into her throat. 

She took him until she was at his base, the movement one swift action. She clenched her throat around him, tongue wiggling at his underside, before she pulled back. He groaned, unable to contain himself. He made as if to speak to her then, to comment perhaps, but no sooner did he draw breath than she dove right back down and sheathed him again. This time she pressed against him even further, pushing herself to take him even that tiny inch deeper. When she rose off him this time she hollowed her cheeks, positively slurping at him.

“Oh, God.” He moaned, clutching at her hair. She started to bob on him then, going up and down, but not taking him all the way. Her tongue worked over him, twirling and sliding around his length as he fisted her hair and made strangled noises of pleasure. She flattened her tongue against the bottom of his dick and lapped roughly at the bit of skin just below the head and he nearly jumped. She chuckled a little and that seemed to be pleasurable for him too.

She stilled at the tip and without a pause he began to push her head down onto his shaft. It started gentle, but gradually increased. He was fucking her throat, nearly losing himself. She had good control of her gag reflex and positioned her tongue to allow him to take her as he wanted. When she pulled against him, trying to lean back, he fought her for the smallest second before realizing and releasing her completely. She looked up at him, a little surprised, and noticed that green tinged his skin. It covered his neck and his arms. He was panting. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

The green was fading, receding under his shirt as he regained himself. “Are you alright? I didn’t mean…” He continued to apologize but her eyes were nearly glowing with desire. 

“It’s okay.” She was breathless herself. A small smirk covered her face. “Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah I…” He shrugged but then noticed the green and nodded. “We should stop before…”

“Before what? Fuck that.” She laughed and reached her hand towards his head, grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him down towards her. “And fuck me.” Her voice was a breathy purr, her lips inches from his. She was giving him the opportunity to pull away, to say no if he wanted to. She wasn’t afraid of the Big Bad Hulk. He made a low growling noise in his chest, one she attributed more to Hulk than Bruce, and crashed his lips into hers with surprising force. 

She moaned at the rough way he devoured her mouth, leaning her head to the side so that he could ravish her neck. He kissed and sucked and she felt his teeth as he nipped in just the right spot. She moaned aloud, surprised by his aggression. She felt his fingers slide down her folds and curl to push inside her. She cried out again, hips jumping at the contact. He began to fuck her with his fingers, curling them to caress her g-spot as he plunged in and out. She had a sensation of fullness and wondered briefly how many fingers he was trying to fuck her with. He couldn’t handle very long of feeling her wetness, feeling her body writhe under him. He jerked his fingers out before she could come which caused a disappointed whine to rise from her lips. 

He chuckled and grabbed her by her legs, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed with a swift tug. She giggled a little, definitely liking this well rested and dominant Bruce. He grabbed her chin and turned her head, forcing her eyes to meet his. His other hand guided his cock to her heat, rubbing her once and then plunging deep into her silky walls while their eyes remained locked. She barely had time to register his face, the green climbing up his body, much less that his hand seemed to be hulk sized already. 

Her eyes closed as pleasure surged through her when he buried himself deep within her. He pulled all the way back out before thrusting deep back in. He was grunting softly, one hand still on her chin, the other cupping her hip. She opened her eyes again to stare at him and he grinned at her in a devilish way, a way that reminded her of Hulk. He closed his eyes as he began to thrust into her rapidly. His face was completely green, cords in his neck straining. He was out of focus enough not to notice his hand was growing large, his arm swelling to Hulk size. 

She looked to his other arm and watched as it swelled too, then his chest began to grow larger. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what must be coming next and she managed to moan out his name. He continued to plow into her roughly, unaware. Fully sheathed, he stilled for a moment, eyes opening. He saw only her face at first, tensed with pleasure but also wide eyed and...scared? It was then he saw his hands, his arms. It took all of a half second for this to occur and before he had truly puzzled it all out she gave a low shuddering groan and fisted her hands in the blanket. 

“Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuuuuck.” Her words came out a jumbled mess as she felt his cock swell within her. This was no normal pre-orgasm swelling. This was Hulk swelling. She gasped at the tightness, throwing her head back. She lowered a hand to her pelvis and felt the swell of him deep inside her if she pushed. Bruce began to fumble apologies, starting to move but she yelled out and grabbed him, stilling him. She was still so tight around him she feared he’d hurt her if he moved. 

“Stop, Stop. Let me adjust. Holy shit. It’s in there? Oh my God, Hulk. You...you have to warn me.” Her words were tinged with pleasure, for despite the initial discomfort, being quite literally stuffed full was making her almost deliriously aroused. She wanted so badly to be fucked by the huge member inside her. But she needed a minute for her body to adjust, as much as it could. 

“Uh...Hulk...isn’t exactly correct?” It was definitely Bruce’s voice that spoke to her, though the body above her was most certainly not human. 

She looked at him, eyes wide for a completely different reason. “Bruce?!”

“Kinda? Not...not all the way? I...I think we’re both here?”

“Both? At the same time?”

“Uh...like...together? I don’t understand what this is.” He tugged against her again and this time he slipped out a little. It was still tight, but it didn’t hurt. Most of him remained inside of her but she felt the movement. She moaned at the sensation and he cut himself off. 

“Okay, let’s figure this out later, maybe? Ahhhh, goooood.” She had barely managed to finish the sentence when he pushed forward again and her body attempted to accommodate the girth of him. Her groan came from deep inside her and she felt his body rumble as he growled low in his chest. 

“If I’m not mistaken,” he said, slowly pulling himself out inch by inch. “This is what you wanted from the beginning. Me to lose control?” He waited for an answer and raised his brows at her when she grew impatient for him to fill her again. 

“I did. I did. I didn’t know...this but God yes, I wanted it.” Her words turned to another deep moan as he drove himself back into her. She thrashed under him, wanting more. 

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, yesyesyes.” Her words were practically a hiss as she thrust her hips towards him. He began to pull back out of her again, but this time pushed right back in after every inch. One, thrust, one two, thrust. He slowly increased the distance and his pace until after only a moment he was fucking her almost like normal. She was electrified under him, trembling and shaking from pleasure, nails scratching at his chest as she came as hard as she ever had. It was as if he had swelled to perfectly hit everyone of her spots. When he drove too deep, or she grew too full and she hissed he was quick to correct it. He pressed a large green finger into her mouth and she sucked it when she wasn’t moaning. She could barely contain herself, the pleasure so blinding and all consuming that her voice came unbidden. 

She mumbled curses and groans under her breath, occasionally gasping for air from how hard her orgasms took her. She felt his dick give a thick throb deep within her and watched his face as he slowly grew closer and closer. He thumped into her, body slapping with each thrust, a few more times. She was bouncing on the bed with the force of him. He gave a bellow and she felt heat bloom inside of her, cock pulsing as he released himself. She clenched around him, riding his throbbing dick until her own orgasm ceased. She had only ever experienced the Hulks orgasm once and she was pleasantly surprised when she felt herself leaking. He hadn’t stopped throbbing, but she could feel his release running out of her already. 

He put his arms down on either side of her to support his weight as he panted, not taking himself out of her yet. “This...was new.” He managed and she laughed a little, giddy with the excitement of it all, still riding her post orgasm high. He kissed her face, huge hands cupping her cheeks in loving reverence. Finally he pulled back and pulled out. She sighed at the loss of his fullness and clenched her legs together as more of his release spilled from her.


	12. Chapter 12

“I think...I don’t know if I can walk to get a towel. I might be broken.” She was teasing. Though her body was sore and would undoubtedly be sore tomorrow it was not painful, not now. She was pleasantly exhausted. 

He laughed and fetched her a towel, having to duck under the door. He wiped at her gently, his eyes full of concern. “Are you really alright?”

She studied this strange amalgamation of the two men she loved. “I am...absolutely wonderful. My legs are jelly and I’m worried I’m going to wet the carpet when I stand up but I am loving it.” She sighed happily and Bruce/Hulk chuckled. His large hand reached up to caress her face and she leaned into it, kissing his palm.

“This has never happened before. I’ll have to do some studies on myself if I stay this way. I wonder-“ She raised an arm up in the air, a finger raised in warning. 

“You are still on vacation. No time for science talk.”

“Don’t you think this is a good reason to-“

“If it has to do with science stuff and not cuddling my sex-wrecked body then I don’t think so, no.”

He laughed and lay on the bed beside her. “You’re a greedy little thing.” He murmured, pressing his lips to her temple. A warm hand rest against her stomach until she rolled onto her side towards him and curled into his chest. 

“I’m _your_ greedy little thing.” She said, kissing the bare skin of his chest. His heart thudded heavy and fast underneath. “At least let the afterglow fade before you go rushing off to your mistress.”

He snorted. “My mistress? Are you calling science my mistress?”

She nodded sleepily and nuzzled her face into his skin. He started to reply but didn’t when he saw the peace on her face, the contentment. He raised his hulking hand to her hair and stroked it, toying with the length while she slowly drifted away. He wanted to lose himself in the moment, but it was hard when he was essentially Hulk but with his own mind. He doubted the full impact of it had reached her, after what they’d just done. 

She was sleeping before long, obviously tired from what had happened. He sat there looking at his skin and simply...listening to his thoughts. He couldn’t quite explain what was happening. He didn’t feel wholly like himself. Things that normally worried him, that would have sent him flying to the lab -sex or not- he could now place on the back burner. He wasn’t twitching with anxiety he realized and though he couldn’t fall asleep with her, he certainly wasn’t the wreck he thought he should have been. 

There was no competing force inside his head, no voice that wasn’t his own. Was it his own though? Even his mental voice sounded...more. He called for Hulk then, asking him to come out mentally... but received only silence. It was puzzling, alarming, and yet he accepted it as fact and just seemed to...move on. His fingers continued to rub her hair, enjoying the softness and the silky way it slipped around the digits. He sighed a rumbling sigh of contentment and smiled down at the small woman curled against him. 

When she woke the next morning she could hear Bruce banging around in the kitchen. It sound as if he was struggling, which was odd for him. She rose and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth before joining him in the kitchen. When she exited her bedroom she was greeted by an unexpected sight. Hulk stood in the kitchen, gingerly attempting to move the pans and season the eggs that cooked. She stopped, puzzled, as he dropped the salt shaker to the floor. She heard him growl and walked over to him. “Hulk? Do you need help?” She asked, a laugh in her voice. 

“Still...me.” The man responded and when he turned to smile at her she realized he was still the strange mixture of Bruce and Hulk. He had his glasses squeezed onto his head as best he could, but they were obviously too narrow for the face they were on. 

“Really? How strange. You woke up this way?” She moved closer to him placing a hand on his arm and lifting her head to silently ask for a kiss. His eyes softened when he realized and he bent to kiss her. 

“Yeah...I don’t know. This is just me for now I guess?” He was shirtless, but had on the special pants made to fit both Bruce and Hulk. 

“How do you feel about it?” She asked, eyeing him as he attempted to make her breakfast despite his large fingers. 

“It’s...strange. I, uh, don’t have anyone clambering to be out and in charge which is really new. It’s more relaxing. But…I’m so big.”

She chuckled a little. “I’ll say.”

He laughed, flashing her a smile over his shoulder. “Hey, I didn’t hear you complaining last night.”

“I’m not complaining now, Bruce.” When he placed the eggs before her they weren’t his usual perfection but still looked delicious. 

“I don’t feel like that’s right either, really.” She glanced up to him, confused.

“What? The eggs? They’re fine Bruce. I’m sure they’ll taste just as good. I don’t have eyes in my stomach.” She joked, scooping a forkful up to her mouth. 

“...no, not that.” He sounded lost in thought. “Bruce. I don’t feel like...that’s exactly right either.” 

She stared at him, face full of concern while she chewed. “I...I’m not sure what to say to that, honestly.” She said after she’d swallowed. 

“It’s not bad, not necessarily. I just feel like Hulk and Bruce...like we’re the same.”

She put her fork down, brows wrinkled as she stared at him in surprise. “You’re the same now? Together?”

He reached up and popped his glasses off his face and rubbed at the bridge of his nose in a very Bruce manner. “I don’t know.” He sighed. 

They sat in silence for a moment before he noticed she wasn’t eating. A serious expression covered her face and he waved his hand at her. “None of that now. Eat your food.” He moved to sit on the couch and she took her plate and followed after him. 

“These eggs are really delicious.” She took a seat beside him but he reached over and lifted her onto his lap. He smiled at her. He seemed to enjoy his newfound strength. She leaned her back against his chest and continued to eat, finally setting the empty plate down on the coffee table. “Are you going to do your tests now?” She said, turning to face him. 

“I believe that falls under science stuff I’m not supposed to do.” He said, fingers reaching for her hair once more. She didn’t miss the gesture and paused for a moment. Perhaps they _were_ the same. It certainly seemed that way. 

She was surprised by how blasé he seemed about the whole thing now. “Right, I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly last night. If you need to go do tests today-“

“And leave your sex-wrecked body?” His chest rumbled with a laugh and his hand left her hair to grab her chin with his forefinger and thumb. He pulled her in for a sensual kiss. “I’d rather wreck it some more first.” Fire bloomed in her belly and her cheeks flushed. Bruce was rarely this forward and especially not straight out of the gate like this. 

She attempted to resist, knowing that the tests would be important, but it only seemed to make his eyes glow all the brighter with mischief. “This is important though. Should we just leave it alone like this without...“ She dragged her bottom lip between her teeth, clearly conflicted. 

He sighed at her, raising an eyebrow as a smirk played in the corner of his lips. “We have all day for that. Right now though…” He pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. When he pulled away he deepened his voice in an exaggerated way and scrunched his face up to look angry. “Hulk Smash.” He stood with her in his arms as she laughed, blown away by this strange new Banner. 

They returned to the bedroom and she began to kiss over his neck, sucking and biting him until she felt his fingers twitching where he held her. After a moment he pulled her away and lay her on the bed. She’d dressed when she woke and now she was tearing her clothes off again, staring up at the massive form that loomed over her. His pants were already down and she got a glimpse of him as soft as she’d ever seen him, slowly rising beneath her gaze. She chewed her lip again and looked up at him and he groaned a little at the sight of her. 

He fell to his knees with a solid thud and leaned forward over her. He kissed his way up her thigh, watching her face. When he reached the apex, he turned to the other leg and repeated the procedure. At her apex this time he watched her, his breath ghosting over her skin in a way that gave her goosebumps. She nodded nearly imperceptibly, urging him on. He grinned, that smirking wicked thing that Hulk had shared with her, before he pressed himself into her heat. She fisted her hand in the hair on top of his head, gasping at the sudden roughness of his licks. 

He lapped at her pussy, roughly sliding over her clit and folds, tasting her. His tongue was huge compared to what it had been before. Though at first the size difference seemed to throw him off, he soon was flicking his tongue against her with just as much skill as he’d done before. He plunged it inside her, sliding it along the top of her walls before pulling back out and dragging it over her bundle of nerves. She leapt and jumped at the overstimulation but he kept her writhing in pleasure. After she’d come he pressed a finger into her warmth, closing his eyes as he felt the slick walls around him. He fucked her with it then, roughly, much to her approval. He watched her face hungrily as she moaned and bounced. His face was wet with her juices already and occasionally he’d lower himself back down to taste of her sweetness, to lick her until she came undone on him again and again. 

He worked her with his finger, wanting her ready and as able as possible to take him. After she came screaming on his face and finger one more time, he grabbed her and lifted her, quickly laying himself down on the bed instead. He brought her onto him, over him. Her hands grasped for his cock and he hissed when her fingers stroked over the hot, tight skin. She rubbed the precum around the head, lubricating him before she turned and positioned herself. She was mostly straddling him, almost kneeling on him, bent over before his great cock with her pussy dripping needily. She looked to him and he helped to guide himself forward. His head entered her with ease and he thrust forward delightedly into the hot wetness of her. She leaned forward, pulling away to slow him. When he’d calmed himself she began to lower herself onto his length. 

She moaned as she went, having to slide up and back down to get him inside. It was a tight fit and her soreness from the day before flared but she was more than wet and horny enough to ignore it. She backed herself onto him until she had taken as much as she could. She paused a moment, closing her eyes and feeling the stretch of him inside her. She clenched around him and felt the way his dick throbbed in answer. 

She rocked there for a moment, watching his face as the mere pressure of his huge length drove her to the edge almost instantly. She came on him of her own doing and he closed his eyes. She could see his fingers twitch, longing to take over and fuck her. She started to ride harder then and he groaned and bucked his hips. It drove the breath from her but she did not slow. Her pace increased bit by bit as she rode him. She felt his hands rise to rest on her hips. His eyes were hungry and pleading as she stared at him, finally flashing him a smile and a nod as permission. 

He exhaled a huge breath of air and then began to move her. Before long his hands had shifted to her waist and he was bouncing her on him. She watched him, enjoyed the way his face flashed through the pleasure. It occurred to her after a moment, placing her hands on his wrists to better help distribute her weight, that he was essentially using her like a toy. A fleshlight, a jacking toy. The idea drove her wild with desire and she moaned louder. This only served to increase his pace, hands clenched on her sides as he fucked himself with her. She leaned her head back and almost screamed as he slammed up into her, begging for more. She felt him throbbing, pulsing, ready to fill her again with more cum than she could hold. 

She wanted to be drenched in it, to be filled until it leaked and ran down her legs. She told him this, clenching hard with an orgasm while his cock twitched inside of her. He slammed home a few more times before bellowing a great roar. She felt him throb in earnest, felt the familiar heat pulsing out. Into her, out of her. She already felt it running back out, sliding past her puffy and used pussy lips and down his shaft. When finally he stopped throbbing his hands carefully released her. She sat panting on top of him and pulled herself forward, feeling every last inch of him slide wetly out of her, leaving her sore once more and still dripping. Though this time a mixture of both of them. 

She collapsed onto him then, raising a hand towards his face. He kissed her fingers before leaning his cheek against them, still breathing hard. She lay there for a little longer, catching her breath and listening to him breathe, before having to roll away from his body heat. She slipped off of him and gazed adoringly at his face. He turned to look back at her and they shared a soft smile. 

“I love you.” Her voice was soft, a whisper. 

“I love you too.” He answered with his own whisper.


	13. Chapter 13

Rather than alarm the entire building with the new development, they called Tony and said they had something important to tell him. He sauntered into the common area looking like he was expecting bad news. “I don’t know what you’re about to tell me but I’m guessing I won’t like it.” He said, lifting his eyebrows slightly. 

“I guess that’s to be determined.” She said with a shrug, pointing a finger towards the hall to her bedroom. Tony looked, eyes flying quickly over the wall and floor, assessing for damage. Until Bruce stepped out from behind the corner. 

Tony’s eyes grew wide and he looked to her in panic. Already plans were forming in his head about how to contain the Hulk. 

“Easy, Tony. It’s me.” Bruce held his hands up in a supplicating gesture. Tony seemed to take a minute to look at the glasses and the face, his mouth opened in surprise and he inhaled deeply, as if ready to yell. Finally he shook his head, shot one look to her and then back to Bruce. 

“Explain.” Was all he said finally, gesturing vaguely towards Bruce before putting his chin into a hand, over his mouth, staring with open surprise. 

“I don’t know. It happened and it hasn’t gone back. I look like this but I’m...I’m not me but I’m not the Big Guy either. I have control. You needed to know because I need to do some tests. Need to figure out what’s going on. If this is sustainable.”

Tony shook his head a little and glanced sidelong at her. “How long?”

“It happened last night. I woke up still like this.” It was about noon, which means he’d spent at least 12 hours this way. He wasn’t sure roughly what time it had happened. 

“You’re in control?”

Bruce frowned a little. “I have control.” He corrected. It felt wrong to address himself as only Bruce. 

“Try not to break all my lab equipment, Jolly Green.” Tony said finally. “Let’s get started, and if you feel even the slightest bit Hulky you tell me.” He pointed a finger at Bruce who raised his hands in surrender again. 

He turned to look at her one more time and narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re trouble.”

She smiled and shrugged. “It wasn’t on purpose. Not really. Kinda I guess?”

He rolled his eyes with a snort and stopped Bruce before he could get on the elevator. “Are you kidding me? Maximum capacity. Take the stairs.” It dinged and opened and Tony moved inside while Bruce frowned and turned for the stairs. 

It was nerve wracking having to sit around and do nothing while Bruce looked for answers. She wasn’t sure exactly what he would test, exactly what he would do, but she would feel much better if she could watch. Then again, he’d likely be more distracted with her present so it was probably for the best. She busied herself through the day as best she could, reading and watching movies and whatever else would distract her for any time at all. It was getting late as she lay curled up on the couch, waiting for any sound from the stairs that told her Bruce was coming back. 

She woke with a start, realizing she’d fallen asleep on the couch. She peered blearily at the time on her phone and saw that it was nearly six in the morning. Confused, she rose from the couch and headed quickly to the bedroom. She knew without looking that Bruce wouldn’t be in bed. He wouldn’t have left her on the couch, not with his new strength. The bed was empty and hadn’t been slept in. As she stood and stared at it, worry chewing at her, she felt her stomach twist. She wasn’t sure why she was letting the worry get to her so much. It seemed like such a huge deal, though. Bruce wasn’t fighting within himself anymore. He wasn’t a threat and he didn’t have to worry about losing control. It was life changing. Earth-shaking. And the idea that these tests could very well say things were somehow worse...it terrified her. 

She chewed at her cheek in the doorway of the bedroom, feeling a wave of nausea sweep over her as she thought about it. Alright, this was enough, she couldn’t do this to herself. She sighed and headed into the bathroom. She checked to be sure her phone was on, and loud, before jumping into the shower. She started with slightly cool water, wanting the sick feeling to rinse away. Once she felt a little better she increased the heat to her normal level. She stood under the water and tried not to think about Bruce. She took a long time washing her hair, scrubbing her body. 

She focused on each task as if it was the most important thing in the world. All in all, she spent a little over an hour in the steamy shower. When she left, she felt slightly better, but a glance at her phone told her this would be a long day.She dressed and straightened up her room before drying her hair. The thoughts lingered just outside her mind, pressing at her. She managed to make herself some food and settled in to watch a show on Netflix. She was still restless, worried, so when she felt sleep tugging at her lids she let them drift closed. 

It wasn’t like her to nap but she thought that with the lack of a real night’s sleep and all the worrying it made sense. She did not expect her nap to last as long as it did, and when she woke up hours later she was groggy and confused. She stretched, eyes widening when she saw that it was already one in the afternoon. It didn’t take any time for the realization to set in that there was no sign of Bruce. To be sure, she checked the bedroom and bathroom. She drug a brush through her hair, tired of sitting around, truly concerned now. Her stomach still twisted itself, nausea boiling within her again. She wasn’t going to worry herself to death. 

She marched to the elevator and asked to go to Bruce’s lab. The robot voice informed her that she did not have clearance. She attempted to override clearance but unfortunately Tony was good at his AI interface and the voice gently reminded her it could not complete her request. She asked to be taken to Tony then, but it told her that Tony was with Bruce. She begged but it didn’t budge, though it did apologize. She felt close to tears now. 

“Let me through to Tony at least, please, just let me speak to him.” The voice seemed sad for her as it told her it would try.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. Mr. Stark cannot accept any calls right now.”

“Did you ask him? Did you tell him it was me?” She said, exasperated.

“Yes ma’am. He said that he couldn’t accept your call at the moment.”

She seethed, the tears that filled her eyes were of rage and not sadness. She knew that what they were doing was important but this was absolute bullshit. She needed an update, she needed something. She hadn’t heard from Bruce in over 24 hours and now even Tony wasn’t taking her calls. Was it something bad? “You record this message for him, for Tony and Bruce. Right now, okay?”

“I can pass the message along if-”

“No, I want you to record me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

She inhaled heavily and the intercom in the elevator spoke again, telling her she could begin her message. “Unless you’ve forgotten there is someone here with a VESTED interest in all the bullshit you're doing! I need a FUCKING UPDATE before I lose my shit!” Her voice was raw and filled with emotion, her breath shuddered. She hated to do this, hated that she was having to break down but she couldn’t stand the waiting. It was too much. “ONE OF YOU. FUCKING CALL ME. SOON.”

She stomped out of the elevator and the voice informed her it would pass her message to Tony. She grabbed some tissues and plopped onto the couch, the tears trying to overtake her now that she’d opened the floodgates even the smallest amount. She sniffled and attempted to fight them but eventually she gave into the sobs. All the worry of Bruce and Hulk bubbled out of her, knees pulled up to her chest. She was just calming herself down when the elevator opened. 

Tony strode out and took one look at her before his face flickered through an array of emotions. She could clearly see the sheepish expression as he saw her, puffy eyed with tissues clutched in her fist. There was an obvious look of discomfort as well, as if he was mentally asking himself why he had to deal with the weepy girlfriend. If she wasn’t so worried, she might have laughed at the almost sick expression everything settled into.

“He’s okay.” Tony said finally, stopping across the room from her. “He’s still doing tests, but he’s alright. He hasn’t found anything dangerous about...whatever this is. Everything seems...good, I guess. He said some mumbo-jumbo about the gamma radiation but even if I remembered what it was I wouldn’t be able to explain it. SHIELD had to look into him too, Fury had to see him. It was a big thing. He didn’t want to be gone all night but they wanted him to have answers before he went anywhere.” There was guilt now, as he frowned and avoided her eyes. “I’m sorry no one updated you.”

“You should be!” Her voice cracked and wavered and she blushed, embarrassed. “I was down here worrying myself to death. I had no idea what those tests would say or do and I…” Her lip quivered and she looked away from Tony.

“Half wondered if he gave the Hulk to you, after that message.” Tony commented, a slight smile on his lips.

“It’s a good thing he didn’t.”

“I’ll make sure he comes back tonight. SHIELD will try to keep him again but I’ll inform them that we’d have to watch out for She-Hulk if they did that.”

“Good. Is he...is he still…” She couldn’t find the right words.

“Half-and-Half? Yeah. No sign of the Big Guy alone, no sign of him shrinking. He thinks it may be permanent now but…” Tony shrugged.

“Okay.” Her voice was croaky but she offered Tony a watery smile. “I’ll be waiting, and if he doesn’t come back tonight I’ll blame you.”

Tony held up his hands in surrender but nodded. 

After Tony had left her alone, she felt just as exhausted as she had before. All this worry took a lot out of her, the crying had left her drained. She started her favorite comfort show on Netflix and curled up with a blanket. She drifted in and out, alternating between watching the show and sleeping. Perhaps the sleep on the couch had wrecked her more than she thought, or maybe she was coming down with something. She considered this and headed for the bathroom to grab a thermometer.

Bruce hadn’t been present when Tony first heard the message. Thankfully, Tony had heeded the warning that preceded the message and left the lab to listen on his own. He was honestly a little surprised at the force in the woman’s words, but he supposed there had to be something fierce in there if she was the one who had tamed the Hulk. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He would go and update her, he had to. He wasn’t sure if he should mention the message to Bruce though, not yet anyway. 

Bruce of before, Just-Bruce in his Just-Bruce body would likely have handled the message with worry but understanding that the testing needed to come first. Tony wasn’t blind though. He had seen the changes that this greater change had brought out in his friend. He was different, not wholly, but there was more confidence in his voice and actions. It was truly as if Hulk and Bruce had melded, tempering each other. He had a feeling if he brought the message up now though, with or without hearing it, Bruce would go to her. He wouldn’t finish the tests and he wouldn’t care about them. He’d become absorbed in his work, as was his way, but he wasn’t the same self-suffering man he had been.

So Tony went to speak with her, and didn’t tell Bruce. Now, though, the day had gone by and Tony knew it would be cruel for both her and Bruce if he didn’t stop. Most of the testing he’d done seemed to indicate that they were...together. Melded. There was stability that had surprised Bruce. Radiation levels hadn’t changed from before. There was plenty to test to see how far down it really went, although the information they had on Hulk from before had been limited for obvious reasons. Scans indicated Bruce was healthy and functional, nothing out of the ordinary unless you counted his sudden change in his physiology. 

A part of him was curious to see how Bruce would react to the message, wondering if it would set him off. Could he control the Hulk in this form? They’d set up lock down protocols before starting any of the testing, so they were ready if so. He checked his watch and pressed his lips into a thin line. It was time. He half expected her to come raging through the walls if he didn’t get Bruce home soon.

Tony entered the lab and gave a sigh as he saw the large green man working diligently but carefully, hunched over the computer. His attempts to type were all but futile and even the mouse was a struggle for him. He worked slowly, painfully so, and every press was calculated and directed specifically.  
“Jolly Green, got a message for you.” Tony said, clearing his throat slightly. Bruce swung around, looking at Tony through his ill fitting glasses. They’d already ordered a size large enough to fit him, they just hadn’t arrived yet.

“A message?” Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed. “From Fury?”

Tony gave a half-smirk. “Worse.”


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce looked concerned and startled as Tony requested the message play. Soon the sound of her voice filled the room. Bruce’s eyes widened as he listened and he glanced to his wrist to check the time, failing to remember his watch didn’t fit. He spun to look at the clock on the computer and heaved out a great sigh of air. “I’m horrible.” He said, wincing as her voice broke. “When did she send that?”

“Earlier.” Tony raised his hands to stop the man from interrupting. “I went and spoke with her, updated her. She seemed forgiving but it’s me on the line if you don’t come home tonight. I’m almost more afraid of that message than I am the Hulk.”

Bruce gently pulled the glasses off with his thumb and index finger before scrubbing a huge hand across his face. “We’re almost done with the tests, we can finish up tomorrow. I just...I wanted to be sure I was safe for her.” He looked sadly at Tony who nodded and then turned to leave.

“Save the mushy stuff for her, Jolly Green.” He said as way of goodbye.

Bruce gave a sigh and started to shut things down. He had to remember to duck going out the door and had waited for the elevator to come before he realized he probably shouldn’t be riding in it. He took the stairs carefully, his feet far too big for the steps. Everything he did now he had to do so carefully, a different kind of control than he was used to. It was easier though, it didn’t leave him feeling worn and tired. He wasn’t constantly fighting someone and before all this he’d been careful with himself anyway. Not wanting to get bumped or tripped, worried that the Hulk could burst forth at the smallest provocation. 

As he walked he was already thinking of his apology to her. She’d sounded awful in her message. The anger had been loud and strong, but underneath he could hear the bubble of her tears. It pulled at his heart to hear her like that, especially knowing he was the cause of it. When he entered their living area he half expected to find her waiting on the couch. When she wasn’t he made his way towards the bedroom, already rubbing at his neck guiltily. The door was partially closed, but he could see her laying on the bed. Her face was obscured by the book she was reading, but he could tell just by looking at her she was a bundle of nervous energy.

He pushed the door open quietly and her eyes snapped to his shape. He smiled at her bashfully, shamefully, eyes dropping from her gaze to the floor. The book closed with a snap and she jumped from the bed and marched over to him. He glanced to her face and saw her glowering eyes. “You’re a jerk, Bruce.” She said, voice hard. He opened his mouth to speak and she raised a hand. “You’re a genius scientist, I get that, you have important work to do. And this involved your own safety so I understand the late hours.” The muscle in her jaw jumped. “You don’t have to be a genius to remember to notify your girlfriend that you’re still alive though!” Her tone was sharp, but she wasn’t yelling. 

“I thought all the worst things, you ass! How am I supposed to know if you died or the test showed something bad or...anything?! No one told me anything for a full day, Bruce!” She felt her lip quiver but tightened them into a thin line to still it. “I’m so mad, I just want to shove your stupid chest.” She grumbled, knowing it was immature.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I got caught up but that’s not an excuse. I haven’t had something this big in so long...and last time I didn’t have anyone waiting for me at home. I didn’t forget you, I swear, I just thought if I pushed harder I could get it all done and come back. I didn’t think of updating you, and for that I am an idiot.” His eyes were soft and sad, something he was terribly good at without meaning to be. “You can hit me all you want, I deserve it.”

She snorted and pulled a face at him. “As if I could do anything by hitting you.” But already her anger was melting at him being okay, fading into the back of her mind as unimportant. Was it a shitty thing to do? Sure. Was she going to draw this fight out needlessly? Absolutely not. There were much better things they could be doing. She stared at him through her lashes and gave him a grudging smile. 

“I forgive you but don’t let this happen again. Long hours and late nights happen, not calling to update me should not.” She raised a finger and pointed at him, then poked him in his huge wall of a chest. “Got it?” He nodded and dropped his eyes, mouth opening to apologize again she was sure. Before he could utter a single word though she pushed her arms out and threw all of her weight against his chest in a great shove.

He was surprised, but didn’t budge an inch. His eyes moved up to her face again, gauging her, noting the small smile that covered her lips now. He smiled back and laughed. “Is that all you can do?”

She gasped in mock hurt and pushed at him again. She put her whole body into it, all of her limited muscles, straining at the huge man. “I can take you and you know it, Dr. Banner.” He laughed at her again and, using only a finger, pushed her chest with a gentle poke that had enough pressure to cause her to take a step back. Her eyes narrowed at him and her chin jutted out in a defiant show. He was smirking as she took the step forward to close the distance between them again, ready to try once more. 

This time though, her hands grabbed his soft cock through his pants. He inhaled sharply at her touch, eyes closing involuntarily. She rubbed him and squeezed him gently, pressing forward even further and letting her warm breath ghost the fabric. He groaned deep in his throat as he felt her tongue slid across the fabric, the unmistakable change in heat. But suddenly it was gone, and when he looked, so was she. She’d moved back over to her bed and shot him another look through narrowed lids. “I could be very mean, you know.” She sniffed, eyeing him. “I could make you suffer for as long as I suffered.” His mouth gaped, not knowing what to say to her. “I could tease you and tease you until you begged. You know I can.”

He moved towards her then, towards her bedroom eyes and sultry voice. “Maybe I don’t beg anymore.” He said, voice deep and husky. Her eyes widened for a moment, flashing lustfully. 

“I wore you down before, Dr. Banner I can w-” Suddenly his large green hand was over her mouth, cutting off her words. The pressure was gentle, insanely gentle for someone so large. He stared at her with his beautiful deep eyes. There was a question in them, quietly asking her if she was alright with this, giving her an out. She felt like putty, like she was melting at the heat of his skin. His face leaned closer to her, eyes staring deeply into her own. 

“I’m not Dr. Banner anymore.” His voice was a deep growl, something that called to mind the roaring anger of Hulk. Something that was deep and primal and sent goosebumps across her body. “I’m not Hulk anymore. I am...in between. You broke Bruce but you couldn’t do the same with the Hulk. You couldn’t push him, not with his clumsy hands.” He sighed deeply and she could not pull her eyes away from him. He raised his other hand and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, there was a smirk on his face. Her stomach was burning with heat, it pooled between her legs. She chewed on her lip beneath his hand. “I could break _you_ now.” Lightening arched through her body, making her breath draw in a quick, surprised gasp.

If he asked her to beg for him now, she would fall to her knees and do it. She practically quivered under his hand. He could see his effect on her, and he smiled, proud of himself. She noted that he was slowly hardening further in his pants and the longing in her eyes was blatant. Without ceremony he began to remove her clothes, tugging them gently down and off and she scrambled to assist him. As she began to shed her own clothes his hands went to his pants and pulled them down. She turned to watch his thick green shaft spring free of the confines of the shorts. It bobbed heavily before her, precum beading at the tip.

Her eyes flew up to his face as she reached to touch it. He let her grasp it, grunting quietly as she stroked him. She leaned in and licked the precum off of him, sliding her tongue up the head of his dick and down one side of his shaft. He groaned, but she felt his hand on her head, gently urging her back. Confused, she obliged, looking up to him and tilting her head slightly. He took her by her hips and flipped her, turning her as easy as one would turn a pillow. She lay belly down now and she glanced at him over her shoulder as his hand pulled at her hip, pulling her back towards him. She knew then and moved herself back, bending her front half low and arching her back.

She felt when his towering form leaned over her, when his lips brushed her ear as he whispered to her. “I’m going to fuck you until you are raw and senseless.” Her knees shook at the roughness of his voice and once he’d finished speaking he placed a kiss on her neck that sent shivers down her spine. He pulled back and she felt him rub against her folds. From this angle he felt impossibly big. She moaned as he thrust against her, wetting himself and sliding up her lips to rub against her clit. One hand sat on her hip, the other on her lower back. 

He pressed himself into her slowly, spreading her open and filling her as she moaned. He pressed in and then pulled back out, allowing himself to get nice and wet. When he plunged back into her heat he went deeper. She could hear his breathing speeding up, knew he was controlling himself not to plow straight into her and take his pleasure. A small mewl escaped her lips and she slowly moved her knees apart further, giving him more room. He pulled himself out again and she let out a whine of disappointment, a small noise to protest the loss of fullness and heat. He paused before he came back in this time and she wiggled her hips longingly, unable to help herself.

She heard him rumble once more and then he thrust into her forcefully. She gasped, eyes flying open wide. A moan broke out of her so loud and sudden that it surprised her. He buried himself all the way with one swift move and when he was deep within her, stretching her to her limit, he pulled back. Her eyes rolled, loving every second. She did not expect him to thrust back into her so quickly again, but he did, and then he well and truly broke. His hand tightened on her skin and he began to pound into her with breathy grunts. His skin made soft slapping noises against hers and she was breathless for the pleasure. 

Her orgasm took her suddenly and without warning and she clenched so tight on him she thought she would pass out. Stars flared in her eyes and he stopped himself deep within her. She gasped, gathering herself, and leaned back into him when she was ready again. She felt more than heard his chuckle and he began to take her just as hard. She could feel every delicious inch of him as he slipped into her. She loved the way he pressed at her entrance, straining for the smallest second before he popped inside of her. She started to grow close again and then the hand at her hip moved to press against her clit.

He rubbed her gently but it sent her writhing, shivering and shaking, literally quaking on the end of his cock. The noises she made were loud and animal but she couldn’t hear them over her own blinding pleasure. He stimulated her to the point of overdoing it, sending her body bucking for an entirely different reason. Finally he pulled his hand away and sent another back breaking pace. Both hands were on her hips now and he was lost in his own pleasure. She felt him throbbing and clenched herself around him, milking him. He groaned at the tightness and shoved full force into her, causing another screaming moan to burst from her. As her walls tightened once more with her orgasm he came with a bellow. 

Once more she felt him spill inside her, filling her, overfilling her, until it ran down her thighs. He continued to throb within her for a moment and he made no move to remove himself from her. She panted, head hanging. When they separated she could have sworn he pulled from her with a soft pop. She collapsed on the bed, still panting.

“Are you broken?” He asked, voice tired but playful. 

“Completely.”

“That's...thats good. I warned you.” He rubbed her leg softly, lovingly, before looking towards the bathroom. “I need to shower before bed. Join me?”

She smiled lazily and nodded. “Give me a second, you broke me remember?”


	15. Chapter 15

He chuckled and headed for the bathroom. She heard the hiss of the water beginning to fall and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Emotions swirled within her, filling her to the brim. She was tugged quickly out of her cloud when she remembered. Her stomach clenched with anxiety. She sat up and shakily made her own way to the bathroom. 

“What did the tests say, Bruce?” She called, slipping in one end of the shower to find the large man huddling under the flow of water as best he could.She chuckled at him, staying towards the back until he was properly wet. 

“So far so good, surprisingly.” He said, pulling her in for a kiss. He was happy, disbelieving but happy. “Everything is stable and as normal as can be expected. No changes that mean anything drastic. There’s a few more variables I want to look at but…” He paused, searching for the words.

“It’s good news.” He looked to her and smiled again as she spoke. “I know you don’t like to hope for things like that, but...maybe this is what you’ve been waiting for.”

His hand grabbed hers and squeezed. “ _You’re_ what I’ve been waiting for. This...this is all extra. You made this happen. You…” He trailed away and stared down at her. “I love you more than you could ever know.”

“I love you too, Bruce. So, so much.” She squeezed his hand back as best she could and he turned and began to wash himself. Worry still clenched within her throat, unspoken questions hovering. She worried about pressing it though, worried that she might chase his mood away. Playfully she shoved past him into the water.

They washed together, washed each other, and yet the anxiety still hung over her like a heavy cloud. His hands, even large as they were, were as gentle as ever. He scrubbed her scalp and worked the soap in deep, massaging her. He pulled her back against him and she leaned into his huge weight. They sat there for a moment under the water’s rush, connected only by skin. She could lose herself for a small time, but soon her thoughts came rushing back in. 

In the heat of the shower’s steam she found it hard to breathe and had to open the back of the shower and let cold air fill her lungs. Bruce was always waiting for the other shoe to drop, another thing to go wrong. Ever since they’d started being serious she’d been trying to convince him not to think that way. Yet here she was, doing the same. This time though, she was the one holding the shoe.

After the shower, and her hair had been dried, Bruce insisted on carrying her to the couch. He smiled bashfully as she cocked an eyebrow at him, but didn’t deny him. His hands reached for her and lifted her easily against his chest. She stared at his face as they walked, glasses still slightly crooked from his too large head. She touched them and he glanced at her. “We’ve got new ones coming in, and clothes. So I don’t have to keep only wearing these shorts.”

“I’m not complaining.” She said, laying her head on his shoulder. He sat on the couch still holding her, and glanced at her, a smile on his face. She lifted her head as she watched his expression change, drop slightly, mist over. “What, Bruce?” Her voice was soft and encouraging. She knew his worried look, knew what happened when he got lost in his bad thoughts.

He sighed and glanced away. “Before this...you were fine with me and with Hulk. You said you loved us both.” He paused for a moment, mouth tense. She hummed her agreement, waiting for him to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. “That was when you had...you had a normal man to be with. Whatever else my flaws might have been...I looked normal at least.” Her brow furrowed and she leaned back to look at his face. 

“Bruce…” She shook her head slightly, mouth open. He looked to her once and then looked away. He was so used to leaving, to pulling himself away. “Why in the world would anything change when you’re only safer to be around now?” She reached out and turned his head to look at her, staring into his eyes. She watched as he searched her face for any sign of...whatever it is he expected to see. “I’m not stuck with you, Bruce. I’m not here out of obligation. I’m here because I want to be here. I could go out and meet any random guy but they wouldn’t be you. I’m not with you because of how you look. I’m with you because I love you. All of you. Green or not. For the record, I think you're handsome as hell.” His eyes fell for a moment, a soft smile spreading across his lips. She whispered his name to draw his eyes back and leaned in to kiss him.

Afterwards they sat together on the couch, him holding her for a while before he laid on his back and she lay across his chest. His fingers toyed with her hair again. Thinking on their conversation though, after mulling it over silently, she rose up and looked at him. He glanced at her down his nose, brows lifting up in question, face growing serious when he saw her expression.

“You know...you’re not stuck with me either, right? Even with everything that has happened...if you...if you didn’t want to be with me you don’t owe me anything. You have a right to be yourself. Even…” She gestured vaguely to his body. “I’m not the only person in the world who would love you, Bruce. You don’t have to stay with me for fear of...of being alone or never finding someone else.” His face grew almost panicked and he sat up quickly, catching her and settling her on his legs.

“That’s not why I’m with you.” He said, grabbing her hand. “That’s...I want to be here too. I am blown away that I get to be here, that I get to be with you.” He pushed her hair away from her face, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “You astound me at every turn. There is nothing but sincere desire to...to be everything you need.”

She lifted her head as he tried to draw back and kissed him again. There was still anxiety in her face and he saw this. He paused and tilted his head, imploring her with his eyes to tell him. She looked away and swallowed thickly. “When you checked everything out...it was all good? All the same?”

He was thoroughly confused now. “Yeah...everything checked out. Is something wrong? Are you...are you sick?” His eyes widened and she saw the alarm spreading. She took a deep breath, ready to speak when he barked an order out, meant for the robot voice. “Prepare the lab for scans and testing, we’re headed up.” He could tell something was wrong, something was bothering her. The idea that he had done something to endanger her hurt him in a way he didn’t know he could hurt. He should have been testing her too, should have had her up there to draw blood and monitor her. To be sure there wasn’t any damage done.

He jumped up with her in his arms and ran for the stairs. He heard her yelp out his name, but he was already moving. Normally getting this panicked would have him worried about The Big Guy coming out. Now, though, he didn’t have to think about that. All he had to think about was getting her where he needed to. He leapt up the stairs almost whole flights at a time, carrying her gently in his arms. Whatever protest she’d been making had quieted. When he reached the medical lab he placed her on a table. She sat and crossed her arms, staring at him.

“Bruce, please just…”

“I should have done this from the start, even if you aren’t sick we should still check. I should have done it already.” There was an edge of a growl to his voice, anger at his own mistake. “It won’t take long, I swear. Begin scanning.”

He marched over to the computer as she glanced around and waited for something to happen. A holographic light to trace her body, the green matrix code to fly by her...something. When nothing did, Bruce again demanded the scan begin, his voice growing angrier. Finally, almost reluctantly, the AI voice spoke. “Dr. Banner, I am unable to-”

“What do you mean, unable to?” He stood from his chair now, chest heaving. He balled his hands into fists and clenched his jaw.  
“Bruce, calm down. I think I can’t be scanned because-”

“I won’t let you get taken from me. I won’t be the reason you...I won’t.” He bit his words out, body trembling. “Scan her! Whatever is wrong, I’ll fix it later, whatever you can do safely DO IT NOW.” It wasn’t the Hulk’s roar, but it was a fierce thing in its own right. 

“I was not calibrated to account for pregnancy, Dr. Banner. I need time to ensure protection of the fetus.” 

Bruce scoffed, shaking his head, brow furrowed deeply. “She’s not pregnant, run the scan.” The words left his mouth before he really had time to consider what he was even saying.

“Bruce.” Her voice was firm, but nervous. He looked at her face and shook his head, the anger melting away from him in shock. 

“I’m sterile, I tested. I’ve only just turned into this. How could you be…”

She crossed her arms again, self conscious, unsure what to do. “When was the last time you tested that, specifically?”

His mouth opened and he struggled for words. “You asked me not too long ago, I did it then I…” He trailed away and she watched as he stared at the floor, eyes moving from side to side as he remembered. A hand came up and rubbed down his face. “I didn’t check that. I did the others but not that.”

“In this form?” Her voice shook a little. He shook his head, staring at her as if terrified. “So the last time you checked was when it first happened?” He nodded, the hand on his face rising back up to press his palm into his face. He stayed quiet for a moment, just staring into space and she curled further into herself. “I found out just the other day. I was worried about you and just so exhausted. I get nauseous on and off. I didn’t realize I’d missed my period, sometimes it doesn’t happen on the exact day and we’ve been distracted lately.”

“What are we going to do about it?” He said after a long pause.

She looked to him sharply, catching his meaning. Her nostrils flared. “I...I have no problem with abortion.” His eyes closed at the word and he seemed to deflate a little, from relief or something else...she couldn’t tell. “Everyone should be able to choose. But I...that is not something that I...that I could handle. I know that. I recognize that about myself. I don’t want that, or need that. I’m...I’m having the baby, Bruce.” 

“We can’t know what will happen to the baby. How...how any of this will affect it.” He said, eyes pleading but even he didn’t know what he was begging for. “I can’t...I can’t inflict this on a child, you have to understand.” A piece of him, as soon as the words had time to gain meaning, had felt filled with joy. Reality set in all too quickly, though.

“And we will take that as it goes. We will do testing and scans and whatever else we need to ensure that everything is okay and if something is not…then we will discuss that, whatever that may be.” Her voice was firm but she felt as if she would break apart at any moment.

“I don’t know how to be a father. I didn’t have one.” His voice was a whisper, she knew all about his childhood, how horrible it had been.

“You managed to be a great man just fine without him. You’d be a great husband and I have no doubt you’d make a wonderful father. I...I’m sorry Bruce, I didn’t think we needed anything.” She started to break down at the expression on his face. She felt she’d failed him. He’d told her that he was sterile so she hadn’t bought condoms, she hadn’t gotten on the pill. She had been terrified to tell him about the pregnancy. “But when I saw the stick turn...when I saw that I was...I...it made me so happy for a moment Bruce. And then...and then I thought about telling you and I was terrified.” 

As she’d sat taking her temperature it had occurred to her that she hadn’t had a period yet. She had wondered if maybe she was starting, but then when she counted up the days she realized she was later than normal. It had been easy to request a pregnancy test from the AI, quick and secret. Pacing around the bathroom, five minutes felt like hours. She refused to look at it until the time was passed and even then she sat staring at the wall. Finally she looked, and the small plus sign made her eyes widen. 

For a moment she had felt such indescribable joy. She had images of a child with Bruce’s curly hair and her eyes. As she pictured Bruce with the baby, though, she thought of him cradling it in large green arms. That had brought her crashing back. Would Bruce even want a baby? Much less a baby with some chance to be...Hulk?

She didn’t hear him approach her, but suddenly he had his arms around her. She buried herself into his chest, sobbing and apologizing. He shushed her, rubbing her back. “I’m sorry.” He said finally, voice deep in his chest. “I...I didn’t mean...I’m just scared. I’m so scared but…look at me, please.” She raised her head, face streaked with tears. “I am happy. I am. I’m just...you know what my life has been. It’s always going wrong. I don’t...I don’t want to do that to a child.” He looked down at her, tears overflowing from her eyes.

“We figured it out for you, Bruce. If our baby is healthy...is okay...we can figure it out. You can watch the baby, do testing. We can make sure. Make sure we’re both okay.”

A large thumb wiped a tear off her cheek and he shook his head. “Our baby.” He whispered. He lifted her and pressed his lips to hers forcefully. They kissed as if they were drowning without each other, desperate and frantic.


	16. Chapter 16

There were things to be considered of course. The child of Bruce Banner, the Hulk, would have to be protected. Until they knew what the child would be like, if it would have any of its father’s powers, they would try to keep it secret. They told Fury, of course, but the information became top secret. Her confinement was extended for the duration of the pregnancy at least. The top obstetricians were considered for the position to care for her, and Bruce did his own testing. The only real issue she had was that she was not allowed to tell her parents she was pregnant. There was too much chance of endangering them and the baby.

Tony, for his part, seemed to take the news relatively well. He teased Bruce over it but seemed ready to lavish expensive and unneeded gifts on the baby. The idea still seemed to make Bruce anxious at times, but more often than not he wore a huge smile. He greet her with kisses, long and slow, while his hand rested gently on her belly. There was no swell yet, no bump, but he rubbed and touched all the same. Often she woke to find him curled against her, large hand spanning her stomach protectively. 

He was terrified to have sex though, which drove her crazy. She had to have her doctors explain to him that he was okay to have sex with her, but to perhaps be gentle. More often than not he would press his face between her thighs and taste her, pleasuring her with his fingers and mouth rather than his dick. She accepted his compromise, pleased at least that his fingers were so large they were comparable to a human dick anyway. 

One morning a month or two in, the smallest of bumps showing in her nightgown, she swayed and hummed as she cooked. Bruce paused in the hallway, watching her as she stroked her belly between managing the food. He approached her and she murmured a soft good morning, eyes not leaving the stove. When she turned to glance at him, he was down on one knee, looking up at her in adoration. His hand was so large she didn’t notice the ring box at first, merely stared at him confused as to what he was doing. When her eyes landed on it though, her mouth dropped open. The empty hand reached to rest on her belly, but his eyes met hers.

Their wedding was a small affair, quick and easy. She didn’t want a lot of pomp and circumstance, though she did insist her parents be flown out. They were finally informed of their future grandchild and though they didn’t seem to know how to react to their future son-in-law, they were happy for her.

On their wedding night, tired and happy in their bed, she sat up on her knees and looked at him. “Is there something I can help you with, Mrs. Banner?” He smiled at her, watching as her cheeks flushed pink.

“There is definitely something you can help me with, husband.” She teased back, enjoying the new title for both him and herself. She stood on the bed then and he watched her, slightly confused. When she stepped over his head, standing above him with one leg on either side, he understood. He exhaled softly when he saw she wore no panties and his hands traveled up her legs, running along the sides of them until he reached her thighs. He squeezed them gently and pulled at her, eagerly until she slowly sank herself onto his face. 

He moaned at the contact, her hot pussy pressing into his face as she leaned forward, rocking on him. His lips parted and he licked a stripe up her folds, flattening his tongue to cover as much of her as possible. He heard her moan and he opened his eyes to look up at her. She knelt on him, her legs holding her weight and from his position he could see straight up her front. The small hill of her belly where his child grew, the swell of her breasts as they rose and fell, her lip between her teeth. She put an arm behind her and leaned back to grind against his face more, and he let his tongue explore her. He sucked at her until she came, loud and hard, until her juices coated him.

Without a word she stood and turned, and before he could question her she was laying down on his chest. He glanced down, raising his head off the bed but was greeted only by the view of her ass. He reached to grab it as she straddled his chest but was stopped when her hot lips closed over the head of his throbbing dick. He threw his head back as she skipped any warm up, simply sliding him as far into her mouth as she could. He was, thankfully, not quite as large as ‘actual’ Hulk had been. She could fit more of him in her mouth and she had been practicing at it. 

In this position she could work him further towards her throat, which he realized quickly. Her tongue danced over his skin as she dove up and down his length, cheeks hollowed as she sucked roughly on him. She pressed the head of his dick into the back of her throat, fighting her gag reflex. He groaned again, thrusting slightly into her. She clenched her throat around him, feeling the way he throbbed. When she dove down again, her tongue lapped at his base and she felt his hand grab her ass roughly, squeezing it. She brought her hand up and began to stroke him as she sucked, not taking him quiet so deep but allowing her hand to assist her.

Her sounds were loud and vulgar, slurping at him as she worked with a steady pace. When she felt him attempting to tell her that he was going to cum, she shoved him as deep as he would go, sheathing him completely and sucking as hard as she could. His gasp turned to a moan as he throbbed harder and came, shooting himself down her throat. She couldn’t manage all of him, not when his release was still so plentiful. She sucked as much as she could then pulled back, sucking and wiggling her tongue as he continued to throb and spurt. It dripped from her mouth, onto her chin as she lay panting. 

She rose after a moment to fetch a towel and wiped herself off, he grabbed her as she made to wipe him off as well, and pulled her down beside him. Half mindedly he wiped at himself while pressing his forehead to hers. “Thank you, wife.” He murmured, showering kisses on her forehead, her face. She smiled wide. “I can’t wait to start our family.” He whispered, mouth half buried in the hair at her temple. “Maybe...maybe we could have more than one baby.” She felt him smiling at the thought and chuckled.

“Can we try with one first before we start planning brothers and sisters?” She was pleased the idea seemed to have settled with him so easily. As the tests came back lacking any sign of abnormalities, he began to hope. He let himself dream and want. He had a future. They had a future together and he was, for once, eager to see where it lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided that this will serve as a loose ending for this smutty adventure. I may add more on in the future but I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking maybe of trying my hand at oneshots. Possibly some more Marvel stuff, most likely smutty as well. Nothing set in stone, so we shall see. Thank you all so much for your support and comments! This was the first fic (and my Scream one) I've ever posted online anywhere so I am super happy it was so well received and loved.
> 
> Thank you all so much sweet readers!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so very much for the love and support it is absolutely astounding.


End file.
